Universe Miracle
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: TFA and '07 Movie Verse- What would you do if you some how ended up in another universe? That's what happens to both Bumblebee's...and it's going to be the beginning of a whole new adventure and the quest for both of the universes all sparks.
1. Signals

**I seriously start too many stories. This story…just came to me. I usually see people drawing pictures of Sari and the TFA Autobots meeting Sam, Mikaela, and the '07 movie Autobots. But mostly it's just drawings of the humans meeting. So I'm there thinking 'Why not try writing it?' at some point I will draw it though! **

**Oh and in the '07 movie verse I think Sam and Mikaela were like 18 in the movie? So in this I skipped some years in their universe and their now 22…you'll learn more in the story once you read it. And I know there's a sequel coming out for the movie but for now lets say the sequel never happened. Good enough? But in the TFA verse it's all still the same and in the TFA verse I'm saying that it takes place before the episode 'A Bridge To Close' sound cool? Okay! And this story will change between universes some times so try to keep up my readers. **

**So I hope you enjoy yet another one of my stories. I know I'll probably enjoy writing it. But I mostly ever just want to get to the good parts. So yeah…enjoy the story. I doubt there will be any but if the text is in **_this format_ **it's either a flashback or a thought. I doubt there will be any flashbacks but thoughts…yes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters at all in this story if I did I'd be filthy stinking rich.**

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 1**

Mikaela sighed as she came out of the bathroom. In her hands she held a home pregnancy test. Yet again…it came out negative. Why couldn't she get pregnant?

She walked into the kitchen and looked at her husband, who was smiling till she came in with a frown on her face.

"Negative again?" Sam asked sighing, already knowing the answer. Mikaela simply nodded.

Sam leaned back in the hard wooden chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Great…" he said annoyed. How long have they been trying to have a baby? About a year now? After three years of marriage they now wanted to have a child all their own but Mikaela couldn't get pregnant.

"Sam? Maybe…maybe we should adopt." Mikaela blurted out. Sam immediately looked over at his young wife and shook his head "No! No way! Mikaela I promise you we will have a kid all our own!"

Mikaela let out a sigh as she headed back for the bathroom "Lets hope your right Sam. Cause now…I think we need a miracle to happen."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee sat outside the Witwicky house hold. He was in vehicle mode at the moment. Disguised as an ordinary 2009 Camaro. He was close enough to the house to hear Sam and Mikaela's conversation. He sighed. The two really wanted to have a…what was it again? Oh right! A baby.

A baby to a human was like a sparkling to an Autobot. They were both young new life. But it sounded like babies were a lot more fragile then sparklings. Of course babies were organic life. So of course they would be even more fragile.

The young scout wondered where Prime was at the moment. Along with Ratchet and Ironhide. They had left some time this morning and had yet to come back. He wondered what they were up to.

He was taken away from his thoughts as he heard Sam come out of the house. The human adult walked over to his robot alien car and smiled. "Hey Bumblebee. Mind given me a lift to work?"

"Don't I always?" Bumblebee asked. Sam laughed slightly as he opened the car door of the driver's side and slipped inside.

"Yeah you do." He said closing the door and buckling up. Bumblebee backed himself out of the drive way and drove onto the street. He turned left and drove passed the few houses that were on this street. "So…did you here Mikaela and me?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, sorry for eavesdropping." Bumblebee apologized. "I'm also sorry that you and Mikaela did not get what you wanted."

"It's okay." Sam said smiling. "Some day we'll have that kid. All it'll take…is a miracle."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sari sat there on the cement couch, waiting for the yellow Autobot to set up the new game system. For an alien robot he sure knew a lot about how to set up Earth technology.

She smiled as Bumblebee came out from behind the gigantic TV. He looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Alright, it's all set." He said and sat next to her on the giant cement couch. He grabbed the controllers that were sitting on the cement coffee table and handed one to his organic friend. "Ready to lose?" he asked with a smirk.

Sari grinned and looked at the TV "I think you should be asking yourself that." The two both got ready to play the new video Sari had just bought. They were on the edge of their seats and leaning in as close as they could to the TV. Just then-

"Autobots! There's a robbery in progress! Transform and roll out!" the two heard the young Autobot leader yell. The two groaned slightly. Why did a crime have to happen every time they were about to have fun? The two tried to sink down into the cement couch, hoping the others wouldn't see them. Sadly luck was not on their side today.

"Kid! Lets go!" Ratchet yelled, seeing the two children sink down into the couch. Bumblebee sighed and sat up, looking over at Ratchet "Can't I just stay here? With Sari?"

"No! Now lets go!" the medic said angrily as he transformed into his vehicle mode. Bumblebee sighed again and got up, transforming into his own vehicle mode and following after Ratchet and the others.

Sari watched them drive out of the base. She sat down on the couch and looked at the TV screen. Were her and Bumblebee ever going to be able to play a new game without being interrupted? "Nah, we're going to need a miracle for that to ever happen."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Decepticon leader looked over at the two new Decepticon recruits. Scrapper and Mixmaster.

The two were at the moment taking a break from building the space bridge that he wanted built. Megatron sighed as he sat in the gigantic metal chair. With how many breaks these two took he'd never be able to get the space bridge finished.

He needed more Constructicons. But no all spark fragments were going to bring any organic construction equipment anytime soon. And he wasn't going to waste the ones he already had. So how was he- the cruel Decepticon leader grinned slightly.

"Constructicons…from different worlds." Megatron said as he stood up off the giant metal chair. Blitzwing and Lugnut looked over at their leader with confused expressions. "What are you talking about my liege?" Lugnut asked.

"I'm talking about recruiting Constructicons from different worlds. There are other universes out there. And I'm sure a few of them hold some Constructicons. If I had them…the space bridge could be built fast." The Decepticon leader said smiling. "It only takes two to build a Universal Portal Transporter…but it takes more to build a space bridge."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam gently closed the door of the next generation Camaro. "Alright, I'll see ya after work. Make sure to help Mikaela today when she goes errand running." The human whispered to the car.

"Okay. I will. I'll pick you up in exactly eight hours." The car said in a low voice before turning on his hologram form and driving off. Sam watched as his best friend drove off before he went into the building that stood before him.

Bumblebee drove down the street at top speed. He immediately slammed on the brakes as he was nearing the Witwicky house hold. He drove into the driveway and his holoform disappeared.

"Wow record time." Mikaela said smiling as she came out of the house. She walked over to the yellow car and slid her fingers across the cars front. "I'm guessing you took Sam to work."

"Yes, are you ready to go on your daily errands?" Bumblebee asked patiently. Mikaela simply nodded and slipped into the driver's side of the car. She put her hands on the wheel and backed out of the drive way. "Why don't you just let me drive Mikaela? I always do for Sam."

"Well Sam's lazy." Mikaela said with a small chuckle. "I actually rather drive then have you do it for me 'Bee." The young female said.

"As you wish." Bumblebee said with a slight sigh. Even though he had done enough for them he still felt the need to repay Sam and Mikaela for their help in the battle that happened years ago.

Mikaela smiled as she drove down the street and passed the houses. Bumblebee was way to kind to them. He was a great friend and very patient with them. What would they ever do without him? "First stop, the grocery store"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Optimus, what are you doing? We need to go. Bumblebee and the humans are probably wondering where we're at." The weapon specialist said to his commander.

The Autobot leader looked over at his old friend. Optimus stood almost on the edge of the high cliff, looking off into the distance. Ironhide wandered what the leader had found so fascinating about the view.

"Right of course." Optimus said walking passed the weapon specialist. He soon saw Autobot medic, who was in vehicle mode, waiting on the deserted road. "About time!" the medic said slightly annoyed.

Optimus chuckled slightly as he transformed into vehicle mode along with Ironhide. "Sorry for holding us up. I just felt like seeing the nice view before…" the leader didn't even continue his sentence. He just drove passed his two friends and headed in the direction of the nearest town.

Ratchet and Ironhide both were confused. They followed after their leader. The medic broke the silence between them "What were you about to say sir?"

Optimus stayed silent for a minute or two before saying "Men, have you ever felt like something bad was about to happen?"

Ironhide was the first to answer "I think I felt that before Jazz was killed." The weapon specialist sighed as he remembered the young grey Autobot known as Jazz. "Why do you ask?"

"I now have that feeling. I feel…like we're going to lose another comrade again. And I'm praying to Primus…that it's not who I think it is." The Autobot leader said before speeding up.

Ratchet and Ironhide remained at normal speed. "Do you think he's talking about-" "I hope not. Primus knows what we would do if we lost that little yellow guy." Ratchet said with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The police officer slammed the door of the police vehicle. He looked in the car window at the robber one last time before the car drove off.

"I'm um…glad we could help Captain Fanzone." The young Autobot leader said. "Yeah sorry about your car." Bulkhead said looking over at the squished yellow and black police vehicle.

"Sheesh, glad that isn't me." Bumblebee said eyeing the vehicle. The police captain just glanced at each of the five bots before turning away and walking in the direction of the police station "This is why I hate machines…"

"So can we go now?" Bumblebee asked, he had grown very impatient at this point. He wanted to go home and play that new game with Sari. It has taken him forever just to hook the darn thing up!

"Yes we can go. Cool your jets." Prime said with a sigh. The five bots soon heard police alarms. What was going on now? "Autobots lets see what's going on."

"Oh come on!" Bumblebee yelled angrily. "Can't a bot ever get a break?"

"Cool it kid. We've got work to do." Ratchet said as he transformed into vehicle mode along with the others.

"But…but…" "Bumblebee for once just be patient and take this seriously. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Fanzone's car." Prime said. Bumblebee looked at the futuristic fire truck and sighed as he transformed into his own vehicle mode. "Some times I wish I was just some where else." The young mech said annoyed as he followed the others.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you get everything on your list?" Bumblebee asked as Mikaela finished putting the four grocery bags in the trunk.

The young female closed the trunk of the car and walked to the driver's side. "Yeah, I did." She said opening the door and getting in. She gently closed the door and bucked up. She pulled out a small list from her pocket and unfolded it.

"What's next?" she heard the alien car ask. Mikaela looked over the list. "Next is…laundry. I got two bags of laundry in the trunk with the groceries. We're going to go to the laundry mat, put the clothes in the washer, then go by the house real quick to put the groceries away."

"Alright. But why do you go to this…laundry mat? Why don't you get what you organics call…a washer and a dryer? That's what you use to clean your um…clothes right?" Bumblebee asked. Human culture was still confusing.

Mikaela smiled "Yeah they are. But we don't have the money right now. Sam's working to many hours as it is. I need to get a job too. Maybe I can get one as a mechanic."

"Yes you should be! You're great with cars! You fixed me vehicle mode all the time when Ratchet's not around!" Bumblebee said excitedly. Mikaela smiled even more as she put the list back in her pocket and her hands on the wheel. "Thanks for the encouragement Bumblebee. Now…let's roll."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The triple changer and the Decepticon thug ran into the Decepticon base with the many construction supplies. They couldn't believe Megatron was actually going through with this. Their leader really wanted to bring Decepticon's from different worlds here! Why did they have a feeling this was going to end badly? Did Megatron have this feeling?

The Decepticon leader looked over at the two as they entered the main room. "The Autobots did not see you taking the supplies did they?" he asked. The two shook their heads as they placed the supplies down.

"My liege, are you sure about this? All your plans are brilliant of course but sire I just have a feeling this could end badly." Lugnut spoke up. Blitzwing nodded "As do I." he said then his face changed from his calm, ice face to his random face. "Of course maybe cons from other universes are crazier then me! BWHAHAHAHA!"

Megatron sighed. "I have no bad feelings about this at all. I want this space bridge built now! My double agent on Cybertron is waiting. All Decepticons are waiting for me to return. And for me to return I need Constructicons. Even if it means getting ones from different worlds." He said then walked away from his two Decepticon recruits and over to the two oil guzzling Constructicons. "Mixmaster! Scrapper!"

The two mech's immediately looked up at the Decepticon leader. "The Universal Portal Transporter will only take a matter of hours for you two. But a space bridge will take days. Wouldn't you like some help?" the evil leader asked grinning. The two cons looked at each other then back at their leader. "Yeah, some help would be nice. I guess. Heh, more breaks for us." Mixmaster said before chugging down some more oil.

Megatron's grin got wider. "Then all you have to do is build the portal. Then you can be on your way to drinking more oil during the day and having other cons work for you. How does that sound?"

The two Constructicons got up and dropped their now empty oil cans. "Just lead us to the supplies. And we'll get this trans…porter…thing…done in a jiff." Mixmaster said smiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sari watched as the five Autobots walked into the base. They looked exhausted. "Where the heck were you guys? I thought it was only one robbery." The human girl said.

"It was at first." Bulkhead answered looking down at the small girl. "But then random robberies, fires, death threats and all kinds of things started popping up all over the city!" Bumblebee said angrily. "Is it some random human holiday today? One that involves people being stupid and trying to rob stores, burn buildings and jump off buildings!"

Sari sighed. She patted her yellow friend on the leg "Calm down dude. Calm down." "I will not calm down!" Bumblebee's sudden outburst made Sari jump slightly. He seemed really mad. He wasn't mad over a little thing like playing a video game was he?

"Bumblebee just cool down. It was an exhausting day but it's no reason to-" Optimus had no time to finish as Bumblebee started yelling again. "It was only exhausting cause these stupid humans don't know when to quit it! I mean seriously! Why do they have to rob stores? Can't they just get a slagging job?" "Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled angrily at the foul language the youngling had just used.

The young bot didn't seem to hear him. "And burning down houses! There's no point in that at all! If they want to burn something burn some paper or what the organics call a cigarette! Or whatever! And ending their life…oh man that's really stupid. Half those people are just pissy cause their partner broke up with them or cause some one didn't want to date them or cause they got fired from a fragging job! I swear half these humans are dumber then Decepticons!"

The four Autobots just stared at their youngest teammate in shock. They had never seen him this angry before. They didn't even know Bumblebee could get this angry.

The young bot then realized what he had yelled. Did he really just yell all that? In front of his friends! One of them being his **human** friend! And he had just been yelling about how all humans are stupid.

He slowly looked down at his organic friend. She looked on the verge of tears. "I um…S-Sari I…I didn't mean you were stupid. I-" the young mech had no time to finish as his human friend ran out of the room and to her own room.

Bumblebee watched her run off then slowly turned to the other Autobots. Ratchet and Prowl were giving him a cold glare. Optimus seemed to look concerned but had a glare directed at the young mech on his face. And Bulkhead was still shocked by the young bots sudden rage.

The yellow mech just stood there. He was shocked by his own sudden rage. He really wished he was somewhere else now. The young bot quickly changed into vehicle mode and tried to rush out of the room but was stopped as Prime stepped in front of him. "Where do you think your going?" the older bot asked.

A few nano-clicks passed before Bumblebee answered. "I dunno." He said then found a way passed his leader. He was out of the room before the older bots could do anything. And soon was out of the building. _'Oh Primus…what have I done?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"My liege, the Constructicons have your brilliant device finished." Lugnut said looking up at his leader. Megatron turned away from the Decepticon Communication Monitor and looked at his Decepticon recruit.

"Excellent." The Decepticon leader said grinning. He walked with Lugnut to the room where the Constructicons had set up the Universal Portal Transporter. It had only taken them a matter of hours.

"We got the thing done. Now can we get some oil?" Mixmaster asked. Megatron glared at the Constructicon "Not yet…is this thing set on a universe?"

Mixmaster and Scrapper looked at each other then back at the Decepticon leader. "Uh…we dunno." Scrapper said shrugging.

Megatron sighed. How were they going to find out what universe held other Constructicons. There was no way to find out.

"Uh…maybe you should just you know…set into random universes and see if you get some one like us or not." Mixmaster suggested.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. Then sighed "That might actually be the only way to find out." It was a stupid idea…but it was the only thing they could try at the moment. "Blitzwing…what universe is the Transporter device set to now?"

The triple changer walked over to the device and took a look at its coordinates "The coordinate code is…G1, sire."

Megatron nodded. "Alright, now lets-" "Wait wait wait…you can't just start her up and expect her to spit out some bot." Mixmaster interrupted. "You gotta send some one in to get some one to come out."

"What!?" Megatron asked angrily. Mixmaster and Scrapper backed up "Sorry, but…that was the only way we could get it to work!" Scrapper said fearfully.

Megatron growled but then calmed himself. He could send his two Decepticon recruits away; neither could he get rid of his Constructions. What if this thing hay wired? He might lose one of them and at the moment…he sadly needed them.

He could send Blackarchnia…she was useless. Just a techno organic. But she was no where to be found at the moment. The same with Starscream. So who the spark could he send?

The cruel Decepticon leader then grinned. "I know exactly who to send. He's an easy target. In addition to getting a new Constructicon…I get rid of an enemy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, the groceries are all put away. Next we have to go get you and the others some oil." Mikaela said looked at her to-do list. She leaned against the driver's side f the yellow vehicle. "By the way…where are the others?"

"No clue. They were gone before I came out a recharge this morning." Bumblebee said with a faint sigh. Mikaela smiled and patted the top of the car. "It's okay. Who knows what those guys are up to." She said before opening the car door and getting in.

"Now let's go get these errands done. We still got a few more errands to run and we need to get them done before you have to pick up Sam."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee drove down the streets of Detroit. He still couldn't believe what he had done. What was wrong with him? He'd never been that angry before! What happened?

"_Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Respond! Come back to the base…now!"_ Optimus said as he talked through his comm. link.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a while?" Bumblebee responded. _"Bumblebee I-"_ the young bot then disabled his own comm. link. "Just leave me alone…"

He screeched to a halt as he heard something above him. He switched to robot mode and soon saw two Decepticons heading towards him. "Blitzwing! Lugnut!" he said fearfully as he jumped out of the way of their blasts.

Blitzwing and Lugnut changed from aircraft mode to robot mode as they landed in front of the young bot. "You Autobot scum at wanted by our Lord Megatron." Lugnut said glaring at the young bot.

"What? Why!?" Bumblebee asked as he backed away. "That…is for you to find out." Lugnut said as he raised his arm and aimed at Bumblebee. "Prepare to feel the power of my power punch."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maggie took her cell phone out of her black bag as she headed out of her office. She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear.

"_Hello?"_ a panicking voice said as the phone was answered. "Hey Glen, I'm heading home. You sound worried...you okay?" Maggie asked.

"_Do I sound okay? I need your help Maggie! Monica is driving me crazy!" _Glen said, still panicking.

The blonde woman laughed slightly "She's only two. She can't be that bad." She heard her husband sigh on the other end _"Just…promise me you'll be home soon."_

"I will be. I'm leaving now. See you when I get home?" _"Yeah see ya."_ She heard Glen say as he hung up the phone. Maggie smiled and hung up her cell phone and put it back into her bag.

She was nearing the exit as she heard footsteps behind her. "Maggie! Oh thank god I caught you!" the young man said as he stood behind the woman, trying to catch his breathe.

"I'm about to leave Tom, what is it?" Maggie asked turning to him. "There's…there's something you…you gotta see! It came up on the computer!" Tom said, finally regaining his breathe.

"But…but my husband he-" "Maggie! It's serious!" The young woman just stared at the worried analyst. She sighed then nodded "Alright, but lets make this quick."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"One last thing to do and we are home free." Mikaela said happily as she drove down the street. "Just have to pick up the laundry."

"Well…this is my second to last thing to do today. I still have to pick up Sam in exactly…two hours." Bumblebee commented.

"And you'll be able to." Mikaela said as she parked in front of the laundry mat. "Be right back." She said as she got out of the car and went inside the tiny building.

"_Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Respond!" _the young scout bot heard his commander's voice on his comm. link. "Bumblebee here. What's wrong sir?"

"_We're picking up a strange energy signal. We need you to go check it out. I'm sending you the coordinates of where the energy signal is coming from now. We'll be there shortly. Understood solider?" _the Autobot leader commanded.

"Understood sir." Bumblebee said before cutting off his connection to Optimus. What was he going to do? Optimus wanted him to go check this energy signal out…but he couldn't just leave Mikaela here! But he couldn't take her with him either. What if this was serious?

The coordinates Optimus had sent him weren't to far from here. What should he do? The young scout was taken out of his thoughts as Mikaela has put the laundry bags in the trunk of the car.

She soon walked up to the drivers' side and opened the door and jumped in before Bumblebee could do anything. "Ready to head home?"

"I um…Mikaela I just got a call from Optimus. I need to check out this weird energy signal their getting so-" "Well then lets go!" Mikaela interrupted.

"But what about you? What if-" "Bumblebee…I fought along side you in that Mission City battle…whatever this is…I'm sure it's not as dangerous as it was fighting those Decepticons."

The young scout was silent for a few moments then backed himself out of the laundry mat drive way. "Alright then! Let's go!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is it?" Maggie asked as she looked at the monitor. A strange energy signal was coming from some part of California.

"We're not sure. A few minutes ago everything seemed fine but then…this signal just appeared. It's like nothing of this universe." Tom said standing behind his boss and looking at the monitor himself.

"Well run some more test. Analyze it more. Send some one to the location. Find out what in the world it is."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That was fast." Megatron said as he turned to the two Decepticons and the one Autobot that Lugnut was dragging behind him.

"It was easy my liege. This Autobot scum was already outside and no other Autobots were around." Lugnut said as he threw the small bot in front of Megatron.

"Oof!" was the only sound that came out of the young bots mouth as he hit the ground hard. He glanced up at the cruel Decepticon leader and then changed one of his hands into stingers and aimed it up at the evil bot.

Megatron smiled "Now really…do you think you can beat me with that little stinger?" he asked as he grabbed Bumblebee's arm and gripped it so tightly that the young bot flinched.

Bumblebee heard a few cracks come from his arm as Megatron's grip got stronger. The Decepticon leader led the young bot to the Universal Portal Transporter. He let go of the young bots arm as they reached it.

The young bot held his arm close to his chassis. Cracks were now there where the mighty Decepticon leaders hand had just been. It hurt so much that Bumblebee couldn't even change his stinger back into a hand.

"This is my latest invention. You should be honored that you get to test it. We're sending you to another universe so we may get more Constructicons." Megatron said with an evil grin.

Bumblebee's optics widened slightly "What? N-no way…you…you can't!" "Oh I think I can. You have no power over me. Nor anyone else for that matter." The Decepticon leader said before grabbing the Autobot by the helm and dragging him closer to the machine. "Start it up."

Blitzwing was now over by the control panel and nodded at his leader's request. A portal started to form in the middle circle of the machine.

"Are you ready pathetic bot?" Megatron asked grinning down at the smaller bot. Bumblebee just looked at the portal in fear. Was this seriously happening?

"AH!" The two looked over at the triple changer as he yelled in shock. "Sir! Some things wrong with the machine. The coordinates are mixing up!"

Megatron growled. "Coordinates are still coordinates! No matter where we send him we still have a chance of getting a Constructicon!" the Decepticon leader yelled then turned back to the portal and threw the young bot into the portal.

He heard the young bot scream in fear as he went through the portal. Blitzwing looked up at his leader "Once you threw him in the machine stopped on a coordinate. I think it's the one he went to. So we should be receiving some bot from that universe momentarily."

Megatron grinned at his Decepticon triple changer "What universe was the Autobot sent to?" Blitzwing looked back at the control panel then back up at his leader "M2."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are people being sent down there now?" Maggie asked as she turned to the young analyst. He nodded as he hung up one of the phones and turned to her.

"There going now. The energy signal seems to be getting stronger though." He said then turned back to the multiple ringing phones.

Maggie sighed and turned back to the monitor. She blinked as she heard her cell phone ring. She opened her bag and grabbed her phone "Hello?" she said as she answered it.

"_Maggie! Where are you? You said you'd be home an hour ago!" _she heard Glen's voice say. "I'm sorry. Something came up at work. But I…I promise I'll be home."

"_But Maggie I-" _"I'm sorry Glen!" she said before hanging up the phone and putting it back in her bag. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. This job was killing her. She never got time to be with her husband or daughter.

She felt like she was drifting farther and farther apart from them. Maybe it was time she quit this job and get a simpler one. So she could be with her family again.

She looked back at the monitor and sighed "Stupid energy signal…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, we're nearing the energy signal. So please be cautious." Bumblebee instructed. Mikaela sighed "I know I know. Chill 'Bee."

Bumblebee sighed himself "Sorry. It's just…I don't want anything to happen to you." "Nothing will. Just calm down."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Maggie! Maggie! Look at the energy signal!" Tom said as he looked at his own monitor and saw the energy signal getting bigger and stronger.

"What in the world. What is this thing? Are the others there yet?" Maggie asked turning to face Tom.

"No there not. I told them to call as soon as they got there. But this thing is just growing and growing! Who knows what it'll do at the rate it's going!"

Maggie turned back to her monitor and watched the signal grow and grow. "What is this?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"S-something's wrong!" Bumblebee said in a worried tone. "What's wrong?" Mikaela asked concerned.

"I…I can't stop myself!" the young scout panicked. "What!?" "I can't stop! I can't control myself!"

Mikaela shielded her eyes as she saw a bright light ahead of them. "B-Bumblebee! Get control of yourself!" she panicked as they neared the light.

"I can't!" Bumblebee yelled as the two disappeared into the light…without a trace of either of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maggie leaned back in her chair and looked at the monitor in shock. Tom turned to his boss with the same look "Did you just-"

"Yeah…" she interrupted him. "It just disappered…without a trace."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Wow…I think this is the longest first chapter of a story I have EVER written. So please review people! Tell me if you liked it out not I worked hard on this story. Also yes I do love Maggie and Glen together. They were so cute in the movie. Member people…the real action begins in chapter 2. Which will come soon! Hopefully! **


	2. Unexpected Turns

**NOW…I continue this story…but I want Movie Bumblebee and Mikaela to meet the TFA Autobots. Seriously how awesome would that be? So that's why I continue on! Also sorry it took me awhile to update. It's actually taking me awhile to update most of my stories. But I got writers block on most of them. ENJOY! Remember if the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or a thought.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Transformers**

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 2**

Mikaela sat in the vehicle mode of the yellow Autobot in complete shock. What had just happened? Bumblebee couldn't stop himself from driving into this weird vortex then…BOOM! A weird light then they're here. What had happened?

"Bumblebee?" Mikaela said. No response. "Bumblebee?" the human said again. The young girl slowly opened the car door and stepped out of the disguised Autobot. _'What the…?'_

Was it her or did Bumblebee look…animated. Mikaela gasped as she saw her reflection in Bumblebee's shiny hood piece. She looked animated! "What in the world is going on here!?" she yelled holding her head in panic.

The young human look at her surroundings. They were in what looked like a parking lot. But it all still looked animated! _'What am I in a stinkin cartoon?' _

"This isn't good. This isn't good." Mikaela mumbled as she started pacing back and forth. It was daylight here like it was back in her world. Was this a different world? Did different worlds even exist?

Mikaela snapped out of her panic attacked as she heard a moaning sound. It was the car she was pacing around. "Bumblebee!" the young human said staring at the car "Are you alright?"

Bumblebee groaned "I should be asking you that." He answered. "Wait..." he mumbled as he looked over the young human standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Bumblebee! It's me Mikaela!" the young human said in panic. He didn't have amnesia did he? Could Cybertronians even get that?

"No you're not! Mikaela didn't look so…cartoony." The young scout said as he put his car mode in reverse and backed away slowly from the unrecognizable woman.

"Bumblebee! Think about it! We went through some unknown portal. It some how brought us here and now we look like we're from a cartoon!" Mikaela explained. Bumblebee paused. He slowly started to transform to his robot mode.

Mikaela watched as the yellow Autobot transformed in front of her not caring who saw. Not like anyone could. It looked like they were in a pretty isolated part of…wherever they were.

Bumblebee soon finished his transformation and looked himself over "Oh my Primus…I look like something off a show Sam would watch." "A cartoon." "Right, a cartoon."

"I'm just as confused about this as you are 'Bee. But we need to find a way back." The young human explained. The Autobot responded with a slight nod. Mikaela could tell Bumblebee was just as worried as she was. Even alien robots worried when they felt it was needed.

"Transform back into car mode 'Bee. We're going exploring."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where is that kid at? He still isn't out there in the city is he?" Ratchet asked looking at the concerned leader. His response was a slow shake of the head from the Prime.

"I've never seen Bumblebee that made before. It was just a video game. Why would he get mad just because he couldn't play it?" Optimus asked turning to Ratchet. The old medic shrugged.

"He's a teen bot Prime. Teens usually don't like to show much emotion. But they usually never like to show much happiness and rage is they're favorite emotion. But that's what makes Bumblebee so strange and different. He seems to always be happy…a rebel yes but not one to usually show a sign of anger or rage. Through the teen bot period a bot is supposed to grow more mature…but it seems Bumblebee is just getting more childish and out of hand." Ratchet explained.

Optimus sighed "I guess all that pent up rage finally decided to show itself. I just wish it wasn't in front of Sari." Optimus said with another sigh.

"I talked to the kid. She understands. She knows Bumblebee wasn't aiming his outburst at her. It was still stupid of him to do but she understands. She's gettin' pretty worried about him though." The aging medic commented.

Before the Prime could even answer Prowl ran into the room the two were speaking in. "Prime, the computer just picked up a weird signal a few nano-clicks ago. It disappeared but then another strange signal appeared. The new signal is also mobile."

Prime raised an optic ridge. "Than we better go after it. It could be another robot brought to life by an All Spark fragment. Get Bulkhead and Sari and tell them we're going. Maybe if we're lucky we'll find Bumblebee too."

Ratchet watched as the two young bots headed out of the room. Why did he have this strange feeling that they would find Bumblebee…but not a Bumblebee they knew?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Isn't there any good music here?" Mikaela asked as she drove around the unfamiliar town as Bumblebee messed with the radio stations…actually it was the only thing Mikaela had given him permission to do so that was the only reason why he was doing this.

"We're in an unknown world and you're worrying about radio stations?" Bumblebee responded slightly annoyed. "Excuse me for trying to lighten the mode. 'Bee I'm freaking out about this as much as you. Maybe even more but I need something to calm me down. I'm just so frustrated I mean what if I never see Sam again? Or my dad?"

"What if I never see Optimus or the others again?" Bumblebee asked himself sadly. The young human smiled slightly "Don't worry 'Bee. We'll find our way home. I promise you." She said in a gentle tone.

"Thank you Mikaela." Bumblebee said happily. The two blinked in alarm as they started to hear sirens. "Oh snap. Did we get the cops after us? What did we do?" Mikaela asked confused.

"I don't know. But we should pull over. Maybe knowing what we did will help us understand this world better." Bumblebee commented. Mikaela nodded "Right. Of course." She said as she heard the sirens getting closer. She started to wonder if the sirens were even meant for her. But better safe than sorry.

The young human slowly pulled over to the edge of the road so other cars could get by. But there wasn't really that many so at the moment she wasn't bugging anyone by pulling over.

Mikaela soon saw the vehicles that were making the sound. "Oh man." She said with a slight chuckle "False alarm 'Bee. I think these guys are headed to a fire or something. I think…I mean the one car looks like a fire truck." She said as she looked through her rear view mirror.

"It could be. The one vehicle kind of looks like Ratchet's vehicle mode." Bumblebee answered. "I think that's this places ambulance. I think the green thing might be a SWAT team car and…and…oh my gosh…" "What? What is it?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"Is that motorcycle driving itself?" the young human asked shocked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is that…Bumblebee?" the green SWAT vehicle asked as they started to near the vehicle with the strange energy signal.

"It looks like him but with a different vehicle mode and possibly a darker yellow." Prowl answered.

"What did he do get an upgrade while he was out?" Sari asked "Even though the key is acting up I'm pretty sure it's not a new robot." The child said looking at her glowing key. "But I'm pretty sure it's not Bumblebee also." She said as she looked out the fire trucks front window and at the vehicle they were nearing.

"Only one way to find out." Optimus said as he started to slow down as they neared the car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bumblebee I vote we drive man. I mean a motorcycle driving itself isn't natural!" Mikaela said worried.

"But what if it's an Autobot. We are in a different world. It's possible that Autobot's could exist in other worlds." The scout answered. "Do you hear yourself?" the young human asked "Just-"

Before she could say anything else they four vehicles stopped right next to them and thee vehicles sirens immediately turned off.

"Oh Bumblebee." Mikaela said with a sigh. "Alright just stay put. I'll handle this. Don't say anything or transform!" she said as she slowly opened the door to the young bot's vehicle mode.

"Um…can I help you." The young human asked as she closed the car door and stared at the 'vehicles' if they really were that.

Sari jumped out of Optimus's fire truck mode and walked right up to Mikaela. "Alright lady! Who are you?" she asked as her key stopped glowing.

"Same question is directed at you too kid. Also why are you in a fire truck? You're like what…seven?" "Eight." "You still shouldn't be in a fire truck!"

The child just narrowed her eyes at the older woman. Which earned her a glare from the older woman. "You shouldn't be driving my friend." Sari finally commented.

"You're what?" Mikaela asked. Sari pointed to the car behind the older woman. Mikaela turned her head slightly to look at Bumblebee. She then looked back at Sari "How could he be your friend? We've both never even been here before!" Mikaela argued.

"Um…maybe we have a mix up ma'am." Mikaela brought her attention to the fire truck behind the child she was arguing with. "D-did the truck just…talk?" Sari grinned at Mikaela's sudden nervous voice.

Mikaela just watched in amazement as the four vehicles started to transform…into robots. It was just like the time she first met the other Autobots. She noticed the red sign on the robots bodies. They were the same as the Autobot's of her world. "Oh my gosh…" she said then turned back to the yellow vehicle behind her "You were right! They are Autobots! Are you physic?" she asked the car.

Sari just raised an eyebrow as the Autobot's raised optic ridges. "Lady? Are you okay?" Sari asked. Mikaela turned to Sari with a frown. "No! No I'm not! I'm in some weird universe that looks like a cartoon and I might never see my father or my husband or the other Autobots ever again and I don't know what to do." Mikaela said as she brought her hands to her face and cried into them.

Sari frowned slightly. She kind of wished she hadn't been so mean to the woman a few seconds ago. Maybe the strange energy signal was because of her.

"Mikaela?" a voice said out of no where. Sari and the others looked around to see where the voice came from. No one was around. They then looked at the yellow car…behind Mikaela.

"Wait you said something about Autobots. You said you might not ever see them again. We've never seen you before so…what Autobots are you taking about?" Sari asked.

Attention was brought away from the strange woman as they all heard a strange sound. A sound that indicated something was transforming. All but Mikaela stood there in amazement watching the yellow car behind the woman transform into a robot of its own.

"I'm not sure what happened but…we're not from here and it could be possible that we're both from different worlds. Different worlds that have Autobots…and Decepticons." Mikaela said looking at the group.

"Whoa…" Sari said looking at the yellow Autobot that had just finished transforming. He looked so different. Like he had so much more technology in him and more wires to show. This was defiantly not Bumblebee. This new bot was just about as tall as Prowl...just about.

"Is this an Autobot from…from your world?" Sari asked as she continued to stare. Mikaela nodded. "In my world he looks more…realistic. By the way I'm Mikaela and this is Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee!?" the others asked staring at Mikaela. They took another look at the other world Autobot then back at Mikaela.

"Is that shocking or something?" the young human asked confused. "It's just…we have a Bumblebee in this universe too and well…he looks **nothing** like that." Sari said astonished.

Mikaela smiled slightly before turning to her Autobot friend "You hear that? There's other Autobot versions of you in different worlds." Bumblebee smiled slightly "That's kind of a lot to take in." he responded.

"He…he sounds so different!" Sari exclaimed. "Well I don't know much about world travel but I'm sure a Bumblebee of this world and the Bumblebee of my world would be the same." Mikaela answered.

Ratchet walked closer to the two and walked right in front of this different world Bumblebee and stared him right in the optics. "Um…hello." Bumblebee said with a friendly smile. "You already know my name so what's yours?" he asked politely.

Ratchet just continued to stare at the new bot. "You already seem to show more manners than the Bumblebee we know." He finally said. "I do?" Bumblebee asked confused "Is that a good or bad thing?" he asked. "It's a good thing." The medic answered. "The name is Ratchet kid."

"R-Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked. "Ratchet?" Mikaela asked. "You're the Ratchet of this world. Wow…things in this world are **so **different!" she said slightly freaked out.

"You got a Ratchet in your world too?" Sari asked. Mikaela nodded at the child. "Except he looks completely different from your Ratchet. Man, this place is full of surprises. Next you're going to tell me that guy is Optimus Prime." Mikaela said pointing to the blue and red bot.

She blinked in surprise as no one said anything. "Oh man…**he's** Optimus? I mean no disrespect but man he looks _**really**_ different here." Mikaela said staring at the Prime in shock. "Is he the leader of the Autobot's here too?" she asked looking at Sari.

"You mean of the group on Earth?" the child asked. "No, of all of them. You know the leader of all the Autobot troops. Commands them all and is sworn enemy to Megatron and why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as everyone looked at her in confusion and shock.

"Wait…the boss bot in your world is the leader of everyone?" Bulkhead spoke up. "Yeah that's what he told us." "Us? Who's us?" Prowl asked. "Sam and I. My husband. But back to the main topic. Why are you not leader here?"

"Like you said kid it's a different world. A lot of things are different." Ratchet said. Otpimus shook his head as he came out of his sudden shock from all this information. "Right, maybe we should discuss this back at the base." He commented.

"Wait Optimus! How do we know we can really trust her and him?" Sari asked pointing to Mikaela and Bumblebee "What if they're some Decepticon trick?"

Optimus looked at Mikaela and Bumblebee "Right now we'll have to take that risk. I don't know why but they're both giving off a strange signal and I want to know more about this…other world. Let's transform and roll on home." The Prime said as he started to transform along with his troops.

"Wait what about our Bumblebee?" Sari asked. "The kid is probably fine. He's still probably out sulking. He'll come back sooner or later." Ratchet answered. Sari sighed. It didn't sound like the others really cared where Bumblebee was. They all seemed to be fascinated by this girl and her Bumblebee. But Sari didn't trust them one bit.

She climbed into the driver's seat of Optimus's vehicle mode as the other Bumblebee transformed to his vehicle mode and the other human girl stepped into his vehicle mode.

'_I don't trust them. I think they're behind Bumblebee's…disappearance. The reason why he's not answering his and why he hasn't come back to the base yet. I think it's they're fault…and I'm going to find out what they did with him.' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam sighed as he waited in front of the large building. _'Where is he?' _Sam watched as other cars drove by on the freeway. But none were yellow Camaros. Why was Bumblebee running so late? This wasn't like him.

"_Geez Mikaela how many errands did you have to run?' _days like this made him wish that Optimus or one of the other two Autobots would pick him up. Though it would look odd if Optimus or Ratchet drove him home. He would ask Ironhide but…Ironhide was a little too scary to ask any questions.

"Sam?" a female voice said from behind. Same turned around a blonde female exited the building. "Wasn't your shift over a half hour ago?" she asked as she walked up next to him.

"Um…yeah it was." Sam answered. "Than why are you still here?" she asked. "Uh…my um…wife…yeah my wife dropped me off and she's running a little late." The young man answered.

"Well do you need a lift? I mean maybe you could call her and tell her some one is giving you a lift." The blonde woman suggested.

"Maybe." Sam said. "Let me try and reach her." He said taking out his cell phone and stepping a few feet away from his fellow worker.

Sam slowly dialed the house and waited for an answer. _Ring…Ring…Ring…__"Hello. This is the Witwicky residence. We're not here right now but-"_

Sam hung up. She wasn't home. Maybe she was headed here with Bumblebee. He decided to dial her cell phone number instead. _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…__Hey! This is Mikaela Witwicky formally Mikaela Banes. I'm not here right now so-"_

Why did some one need to know her former last name? Sam wondered but shook his head. He then turned back to the blonde as he put his cell phone away. "I can't get a hold of her. Mind giving me a lift Carly? I'll try and explain this to my wife later." _'And my car.' _

Carly just smiled at Sam before nodding "Sure come on." She said as she walked into the parking lot with her fellow worker. Sam smiled and followed the blonde woman to her car.

They stopped in front of a black and red Lamborghini. "Carly I still don't get how you can afford this thing on our salary." Sam said as he walked over to the passenger door.

"Well how can you afford a Camaro?" Carly asked opening the driver door and stepping in. "Because it's cheaper than a friggin' Lamborghini!" Sam said getting into the passenger seat.

The two closed the doors and buckled up. Carly put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. Sam looked at the inside of the car. He soon caught a glimpse of a picture of a child hanging from the rear view mirror.

"So how's your kid doin?" Sam asked as he continued to stare at the picture. "Daniel?" Carly asked as they drove out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. "He's doing fine. Spike is taking off work more to spend time with him."

"What about you?" Sam asked. "I spend tons of time with Daniel. Spike doesn't. His job keeps him distracted." Carly said keeping her eyes on the road. "Right." Sam said. "How are things with you and Mikaela?" the blonde asked.

"Me and Mikaela." Sam said with a sigh as he stared out the window. "I guess things are going okay. I mean we still can't have a kid." He answered then turned to the driver "To personal?"

"No it's fine. It's tough having the first kid. It was tough for Spike and I to have Daniel. But don't worry I'm sure you and Mikaela will have a child. It might even come at one of the worst times when something crazy is happening. But no matter when it happens as soon as you hear your wife say those two words 'I'm pregnant' you're filled with a great deal of happiness and love." The blonde said smiling as they came to a traffic light that had just turned red.

"Wow Carly that's…that's pretty deep." Sam said looking at the blonde. Carly turned to her 'friend' and smiled "Yeah guess you could say that." She said with a tiny grin. Sam raised an eye brow before grinning "A-are you pregnant again Carly?" he asked.

"What? No no I-" the woman just stared at the grinning boys face as he stared at her stomach "Okay okay! I'm pregnant! I admit it." She said with a smile. She started to drive again as the light turned green and other cars started moving.

"Ah ha! Knew it man! Knew it!" Sam cheered. "Woo…man does Spike know?" he asked "Yes he knows." Carly answered. "Are you sure he's the father?" "Sam!" "What just asking? You could have been drunk one night and went with another guy by mistake."

"Hey! I am pregnant and I can change emotions pretty fast and get crazy female strength. Don't make me throw you out of this car." Carly said with an evil grin. "Alright alright." Sam said with a chuckle "Just joking with you Carly. Pregnant woman got some anger issues."

Carly giggled and shook her head "You can be such a jerk. How does Mikaela stand you?" "I think she loves me for my devilish looks." Sam said looking at himself in the rear view mirror and making as dramatic as a pose that he could in such a tight space.

"I feel so sorry for her." The blonde woman said with a smile. "Alright Sam, we're at your house. Luckily I know where your house is." She said with another smile.

"Only because you had to drive me home the first time I started working at that hell hole." Sam said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

"See ya later Sam. Say hi to Mikaela for me." Carly said as Sam closed the passenger door. "Will do." Sam said as he walked away from the car and into his house.

Carly slowly backed out of the driveway and started to drive away from the small house. "Carly, should we really be associating ourselves with him? I mean…at the moment." A voice said. It sounded like it was coming from the car.

"I know what I'm doing. Sam is a nice guy. It's the right time. I already blew our cover the first day he started working there by giving him a ride. It doesn't make any difference now." The blonde answered.

"He doesn't know that others are here though! He doesn't know that you know that he was involved with the Autobots at the Mission City battle and doesn't know that you have an Autobot as your car!" the voice said going from angry to furious.

"I said I know what I'm doing. Some things can't go your way. It's not my fault you didn't show you're self to Optimus or the others yet. But I plan to tell them soon. Before…you know what happens."

The voice sighed "Carly you are a very difficult person to deal with. You realize this right?"

Carly just smiled as she hit the brakes as they neared a stop sign "But that's why you love me Sideswipe."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I would have continued but it took me about two hours almost three to write this and right now I really want to write much more for this chapter. Also I know Mikaela and Sari and the others would probably be a little more freaked out about this but I tried as best I could right now. More will be explained in later chapters. Also look I put Carly, Spike and Daniel in this from G1 but wait…aren't they in TFA too? Wow! Look I put them in other places too! Yep also I added Sideswipe…but why is he with Carly and what will happen next? You'll have to wait till chapter three! Which will hopefully come faster than this one did.**


	3. The Woman

**I love writing this story. Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! Please continue to review I love reading them. Also thanks for liking this story. Oh and this chapter was kind of inspired by the movie 'Eagle Eye'. Now enjoy chapter three! Remember if the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or a thought.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story. **

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 3**

"_These worlds were not meant to join. They were not meant to know about each other. They were only supposed to do what was expected of them. But now that has all been destroyed and the doomsday project is now set in motion for both worlds. What do you suggest we do about this?"_

"_We let things go as they are for now. If both worlds end up being destroyed than so be it but if they survive…than they are more powerful and courageous than we thought."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Worlds were not meant to collide. Especially these two. But it has all changed now thanks to the tyrant Megatron. But this did not start because of him. No. The greatest war in all of Cybertron history will start…with Samuel James Witwicky."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam watched as Carly drove away in her expensive as slag car. He walked onto the porch as soon as she was out of sight and took out his keys. "Hm? What's this?" he said seeing a small brown box on his door step. "Mailman must have brought some late mail." He said picking it up.

He unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and placed the box on the counter. Then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room "Hey Mikaela! You home?" he yelled. No response. "Must still be out. I'll try calling her again later."

The young man took of his coat and hung it on the coat rack in the room before walking back into the kitchen. He opened a drawer and pulled out a knife then walked back to the box.

"Alright lets see what we got." He said as he examined the box. "There's no return address. That's weird." He said. He just shrugged it off and started to use the knife to cut the tape that held the top of the box together.

Once he cut through the tape line he put down the knife and opened the box. "What in the world?" he questioned as he pulled out a tiny flat TV that fit right into his hands. He turned it around and just looked at it in confusion.

"_Samuel James Witwicky."_ A voice said. "What the crap?" Sam yelled as he flinched and almost ended up dropping the tiny TV. He turned the TV back around to the screen and saw his full name flashing on the screen.

"_Hello, Samuel." _The voice said again. It sounded like a computerized woman's voice. "Um…hi." He said as he just continued to stare at the screen.

"_Samuel James Witwicky, how much do you love your family?" _"What? Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell are you?" _"If you do not follow our orders we will kill your family. We know all about you Samuel. We know you will comply to our orders."_

"Comply to your orders? Who the hell are you lady? You don't know me!" Sam yelled at the screen. Silence hit the room before the woman started to speak again.

"_Samuel James Witwicky, only son of Ronald and Judy Witwicky. Also the descendent of the explorer Archibald Witwicky who was said to have gone insane after finding something in the ice when he was exploring the artic. You tried to sell his glasses years ago. You are married to Mikaela Witwicky formally known as Mikaela Banes. You also helped in the Autobot Decepticon war. You killed Megatron."_

"How…how do you know this?" Sam asked nervously. _"We told you Samuel we know all about you. Even things that are not even listed in legal documents. Now will you follow our orders…or let your family die?"_

Sam just stood there. What was he to do? Who was this lady? Who was she referring to when she said 'we'? He didn't want to do this but he had to. He couldn't let Mikaela or his parents get hurt.

"Alright, I'll do what you want just…just don't hurt Mikaela or my parents." Silence…then _"Smart boy." _A digital map soon replaced Sam's name on the screen with a tiny red light blinking on a part of the map.

"_You will ask the Autobots to take you to this destination. You will not tell them why you are going here or anything else. If you do we will not hesitate to destroy your family. Once you got there you will see a yellow car with black racing stripes."_

"Yellow with black racing stripes? Like Bumblebee?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. _"Yes, like Bumblebee. But it will not be Bumblebee. It will be a different Bumblebee." _"A different Bumblebee? Wait, what did you do with Bumblebee?" Sam yelled "Did you do something to him? Where is he?"

"_All questions will be answered once you reach your destination. The Autobots will be arriving in ten minutes Samuel. You have that much time to prepare. We suggest you bring something for self defense…we will not be assigning easy tasks Samuel."_

Before Sam could say anything else the screen went completely dark. Sam threw the tiny TV on the counter and left the kitchen in anger "Damn it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee lay there completely motionless. Where was he? Where did Megatron send him? Why did everything look so…different?

The young bot soon sat up and looking at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a desert. But it looked all so different. So realistic. Words couldn't actually describe how different it looked.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He then tried to use his to contact some one. Anyone would do as long as they were friendly. "Boss-bot? Prowl? Bulkhead? Doc-bot? Sari?" Bumblebee said in panic. No response at all…just static "Guys?"

The young bot sighed and turned off his as he stood up. "This isn't good." He said then looked around some more. It was a completely isolated area. He then looked over himself. He looked WAY different now! He looked like he matched where ever he was.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but…maybe I shouldn't stand out that much and draw attention to myself." He said as he transformed to robot mode and drove onto the nearby road. "I got to find out where I am and where the others are."

Bumblebee started to drive and soon spotted a green and white sign ahead. "Santa Barbara. Twenty miles ahead." He read aloud. "Hopefully that's a town." He said then started to pick up speed "Well than its Santa Barbara or bust!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where are my constructicons?" Megatron roared as he glared at his troops. "My Lord, the machine had malfunctioned as we sent the Autobot scum into the portal." Lugnut started "So it could be possible that the new bot from the other world was sent to another part of this world and that possibly a portal had opened somewhere else rather than here."

Megatron grunted "Than find him!" he yelled. "Ve picked up a strange signal earlier." Blitzwing interrupted. "Right after vou sent the Autobot through the portal a strange signal was detected." The icy face said before changing to the random face. "But then VOOM! It disappeared vith out a trace! HAHAHAHA!"

Megatron growled in disgust. "I want that signal picked up again and that bot found! Do anything that is necessary to find that bot!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam picked up the brown bag as he finished stuffing what he needed into it. He had his cell phone, a flashlight, some bandages incase he got hurt and a gun for self defense. Who knows what these people were putting him up to.

He wondered if they had Mikaela and his parents right now with him. He wondered if Bumblebee was with them also and what was this about a different Bumblebee? What other Bumblebee was there?

He walked into the kitchen and saw the tiny TV on _"Are you packed Samuel?" _the voice asked. Sam drew nearer to the device and quickly picked it up "Yeah, I'm packed. But why are you making me do this? Who are you?"

"_We said questions will be answered later Samuel. Now we will bring up the map and the directions again. Follow them and they will take you to your designation. You have two more minutes till the Autobots arrive. Be sure to be at your designation before seven or you will have failed your task." _The woman explained without any emotion.

"Alright who is this 'we' you're talking about? Who is with you?" Sam asked. _"You have one minute till the Autobots arrive Samuel. Do as you are told and your family will remain unharmed. We wish you luck Samuel and remember…we're watching."_

Sam growled as the map repapered on the screen with directions on how to get there. Sam just held onto the device and headed towards the door that led outside. He walked outside and sure enough the Autobot were driving into the drive way. Well three of them were.

"Optimus!" Sam said nervously as he walked up to the leader of the Autobot's who remained in vehicle mode.

"Yes Sam?" he answered. "I need to take me somewhere. You all need to come okay?" he said in a rush.

"Alright than. Sam is something wrong? You seem nervous." "Yeah, kid what's on your mind?" Ironhide asked jumping into the conversation. Soon after Ratchet joined in "Where is Mikaela and Bumblebee? They should be home by now shouldn't they? How else would you have gotten home?"

"Just…stop asking me questions!" Sam yelled. The outburst caused the Autobots to be slightly concerned. "Sam?" "Just…take me to where I need to go and ask questions later! Alright?"

Optimus just looked at the frustrated human then sighed "Alright Sam." He said as the driver side door opened "Get in."

Sam nodded as response and jumped into the truck. "Alright, back out of the drive way and take a left. I'll tell you what to do next after that." Sam explained as Optimus shut the door on his own and as Sam buckled up and looked at the device.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is your base?" Mikaela asked as she stepped out of Bumblebee's vehicle mode. "Yeah got a problem with it?" Sari asked narrowing her eyes at Mikaela as she jumped out of the futuristic fire truck.

"No I don't. Ours isn't much better." Mikaela answered as Bumblebee and the others Autobots started to transform to their actual forms.

They all walked into the base. Both Mikaela and Bumblebee eyed the base and watched as the others walked farther in to the giant room.

"So hey um…kid?" Mikaela spoke up walking up next to Sari. "My name isn't kid. It's Sari." The child responded bitterly.

"Sorry. But do you live here?" she asked. Sari nodded "I was kicked out of my home when my dad went missing."

Mikaela frowned and put a hand on Sari's shoulder "Hey I'm sorry kid. I know how it is to lose a parent." "How could you possibly know how it feels?" Mikaela just stared into Sari's eyes. "I lost my dad twice."

Sari blinked and her expression softened a bit. "Twice?" the older girl nodded in response. She kneeled next to Sari and kept her hand on the young girls shoulder "My dad was put in jail when I entered high school for committing grand theft auto."

"He stole cars?" Mikaela nodded again. "Then when he got out and was put on parole…a little after my husband and I got married…he died." Sari frowned "Died? How?"

Mikaela shrugged "I guess he was just getting old." She said then smiled at Sari "I'm sure your father is fine though and he's out there some where and hoping you can see you again someday."

Sari's frown turned into a smile and she hugged Mikaela "Thank you." "Mikaela?" a voice said from behind them.

The two girls let go of each other and the older stood up off the ground. "What's up Bumblebee?" "Um…the Optimus of this world wants to talk to you."

Mikaela nodded. "What about you?" "He said he'd talk to me later." The young woman just nodded again and turned to Sari "Hey you have a Bumblebee here also right? Why don't you hang out with my worlds Bumblebee for awhile? He's really nice. You'll love him." Mikaela said smiling before walking away from the two and over to the red and blue bot that stood by the large door leading to the hallway.

Both Sari and Bumblebee watched as Mikaela walked away from them. The young human looked up at this other Bumblebee. He looked down at her. "Your name was Sari…right?"

Sari just nodded in response. Bumblebee kneeled next to Sari and smiled slightly "It's really nice to meet you." It took a few nano-clicks before Sari smiled back "It's nice to meet you too." _'It'll be even nicer to expose you…you lousy Decepticon.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Santa Barbara? Why this location Sam?" Optimus asked as they drove passed a sign saying _'Welcome to Santa Barbara.'_

"I'll tell you later." Sam answered nervously. _'I don't even get why we're here.' _ Sam just stared at the window. Ratchet and Ironhide were following close behind. They probably wanted answers also.

Sam took another look at the digital map. They were almost to their destination. "Alright take another right at the next stop sign. Then a left and drive into the parking lot of the 'Way Ward Company' and we should be there." The young human said before putting the device in his bag.

Optimus followed Sam's directions and soon reached the parking lot. No cars or any sign of people were in the lot. Or the sidewalk. The Autobots drove into the parking lot and parked in some parking space and waited for Sam's next orders.

The young man said nothing as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the truck door. He jumped out of the truck and Optimus closed the door for him. "Alright guys just…just wait here." Sam said as he walked away from them and pulled out the device yet again.

"Okay I'm here! Now what? Where's this 'other Bumblebee'?" _"Very good Samuel you reached your designation a half hour before seven. We are impressed." _"Yeah whatever! Just tell me what I'm doing here!" Sam ordered.

"_Go back to the Autobots and tell them to stay in disguise. Exactly at seven the vehicle we informed you about will drive into the parking lot. We will assign you the next task. The next task will require you, the Autobots, and the new arrival." _"New arrival? You mean this other Bumblebee you're talking about? Lady just tell me what this is about! I don't want to wait I want to know!"

"_We're sorry Samuel but it is not time to know the truth. Just continue on and you will know sooner or later." _"You keep telling me that but I don't seem to know crap so far!" _"All will be explained Samuel. We will tell you soon enough."_

The screen yet again went pitch black and Sam yelled in frustration. "Damn it! It's going to take a miracle for this lady to tell me what I need to know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee was nearing this city called 'Santa Barbara'. He had never heard of it before. Was it really a city? Or a trick?

He decided to try his one last time. "Hello? Is anyone there? Some one answer!" just more static. Bumblebee sighed "Great."

A strange sound soon emitted from the younglings . "What in Primus?" Bumblebee questioned. Before he could react any further a voice came from the . A voice he had never heard before. It sounded…like the computerized voice…of a woman.

"_Hello Bumblebee." _"What the…who is this? How did you get on my frequency?" _"We can do a lot of things Bumblebee and right now we want to help you."_

"Help me? Wait do you know where I am and…and where the others are and why everything looks so different?" Bumblebee questioned.

"_Those questions will be answered later on. We have a few tasks for you Bumblebee." _'Tasks? What kind of tasks?" _"Tasks that will require you to follow every order we give you." _"What if I don't? I'm not anybody's errand bot."

"_If you do not follow our orders we will offline the members of the maintenance crew you are with. We will also not hesitate to destroy the human girl."_ "Wha…what? Who are you? Why are you threatening my friends?" Bumblebee yelled.

"_You are a vital component in this project Bumblebee."_ "Project? What pro-" _"If you do not comply to our orders we will destroy your friends." _Bumblebee was silent for a minute.

Was this lady telling the truth? Was she lying? Who was she? Why was she asking him to do these things? What did she want him to do? "Alright, I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt my friends."

"_Good. Continue on to Santa Barbara. Once you are in city limits take a right as soon as you hit a turn. Only do this three times then turn left. You will see a building with a sign saying 'Way Ward Company' go into the parking lot where you will see a truck, an ambulance, and another vehicle along with a human male. Transform in front of them and tell them your name and then we will contact you again."_

Bumblebee was silent yet again before responding a few nano-clicks after "I understand." _"Good. Reach the parking lot by seven exactly…or your friends will die. Good luck and Bumblebee remember…we're watching."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sam, what are we waiting for?" Ratchet asked. "Why do we have to stay in disguise? There are no humans around. Which greatly surprises me." Ironhide commented.

"You'll see. Just stay in vehicle mode." Sam answered with a sign. He looked at his watch. Five minutes before seven.

'_Come on. Hurry up!' _he was tired of waiting. He wanted some answers. He knew the Autobots wanted some answers also.

He wanted to know if Mikaela was safe. If his parents were safe. Where was Bumblebee? Who was this other Bumblebee the woman had been speaking of? Who was this woman?

Why had she contacted him? Was he that important to whatever ever she wanted him to do? Even will all these questions floating around in his head…he did know one thing. He knew this lady was serious. If he didn't follow her orders…she would mostly definitely kill his family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Place the device into the tube and then cut the tiny blue wire that remains hanging out. Then activate it by pressing the green button and put the device back in the box. Further instructions will be given later." _The familiar voice some knew all to well said.

The young lady sat at her desk as she listened on speaker phone. She followed all the directions the woman gave her and soon finished her task. "Okay, I'm finished! Can you leave me alone now?"

"_Not yet Erica. We still require you're assistance. Make the box look exactly how it was when we sent it to you. Then take the box and get in your car. We need you to make a delivery."_

"No! No I'm not doing this anymore!" Erica yelled as she stood out of her seat "I'm not doing your horrible tasks anymore! I already got the police on my tail and it's all because of you! You said you'd tell me who you were! That was five days ago! Who the hell are you?"

"_You will continue to do as you are told Erica. If you do not comply you know what we will do. Now do as you are told. We will note hesitate to do as we threatened."_

Erica just stood there completely silent before falling back into her chair and resting her shoulders on the desk and burying her face into her hands "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"_You are vital to the project Erica. We require a lot of assistance. Not just from you but from others also. Complete your task Erica. Remember Erica…we're watching."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter three! Done! Yeah! Also if you're wondering who that Erica character is she is Panda-Manda's character. In chapter one she had guess that the one code for the machine Megatron was using the 'M2' code stood for 'Movie 2' and she was right! It wasn't really something for anyone to guess but she actually got it and I thought she deserved some kind of award. So she gets a cameo in my story! Hope you all still like this so far! In the next chapter…Sam and TFA Bumblebee meet and TFA Optimus learns about the world Mikaela comes from.**__ __ __


	4. The Woman Behind the Voice

**Alright everyone still remember Erica from the last chapter? She's still in this chapter. Remember she's a cameo! Not sure though if this will be the last chapter she's in though. Also some of you didn't like the 'Eagle Eye' inspired chapter. Not that I'm mad or anything. But to tell you the truth I actually probably wouldn't have been able to think of anything for chapter three if it wasn't for that movie. I also tried not to make it super close to 'Eagle Eye' I kind of tried the idea of a lady contacting people and telling them what to do. But don't worry the rest of this story will be NOTHING like that movie. You'll see who the lady is behind the voice very soon. Also this is in NO way an Eagle Eye and Transformers cross over! Again I just used the idea of a lady contacting people to do her bidding. I am in NO WAY trying to copy the movie I got the idea from! Well enjoy chapter four! Remember if the text is in **_this format_ **it's either a flashback or a thought.**

**Oh and I guess I should mention this if you still don't get it if the text is in **_this format_** it's either the mysterious lady talking or some one on one of the Autobot's . Some times it stands for different things.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story and the character Erica belongs Panda-Manda who gave me permission to put her character in my story as a cameo.**

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 4**

"It's seven o'clock." Sam said. "Yeah so?" Ironhide questioned. Sam didn't respond. He turned to the entrance of the parking lot as he heard and engine. A yellow car with black racing stripes drove in _'Just like the lady said.' _

Bumblebee stayed in his vehicle mode as he neared the group _'Just like the lady said.' _ The young bot stopped right in front of Sam and started to transform. Sam just stood there completely frozen as the bot transformed. He snapped out of it when he heard his friends start to transform also "No!" Sam yelled at them and they immediately stopped "Let me handle this." He said turning back to the yellow bot that now stood in front of him.

The young bot sighed before staring Sam straight in the eyes and saying "I'm Bumblebee." Sam just stood there. _'The lady was right. There is another Bumblebee.'_

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ironhide interrupted and transformed. "Ironhide no!" Sam said but the weapon specialist ignored him. After this both Optimus and Ratchet transformed.

Ironhide walked up to the much smaller bot and glared at him "You ain't Bumblebee! We know Bumblebee and you ain't him!"

"_Do not yell at your comrade Ironhide." _"Who said that?" Ironhide said looking around. He then spotted the device in Sam's hands. Everyone eyed the device. Who was the voice on the other end?

"_We did. You all are probably confused right now. Wondering why we told you to come here. You are all vital components in our project. We have already told Samuel and Bumblebee the penalty for disobeying us. But now we should tell you. Disobey us and Mikaela and the Bumblebee you know die."_

"What? You never said anything about Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. "Where do you have the kid?" Ironhide asked angrily.

"_We gave hints Samuel. Now if even one of you does not follow out orders we will destroy the ones you love. The yellow bot that just arrived is Bumblebee. But a Bumblebee from a different world."_

"A different world?" Sam asked as he looked at the newly arrived bot and then back at the device. _"That is all the information you get now. At the moment you must complete your second task. You will all drive to San Francisco and once you reach there you will need to go into a store called 'Sell N' Buy' there you will see a brown haired woman in her late twenties carrying a small brown box. Samuel you will walk up to her and tell her your name is 'William Reed'. She will give you the box. Then we will assign you your next task." _

Sam stayed silent. He looked at his friends faces. They were filled with concern and worry. They were just as much worried as he was about Mikaela and Bumblebee. He then looked at this other world Bumblebee. Who knew what this lady had over him but it couldn't be good.

"Alright, we'll do this. But after this I want to know where you're keeping Mikaela and Bumblebee and my parents if you really have them." Sam ordered.

"_We give orders Samuel. As we said before all will be answered later. Remember all of you…we're watching."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So this is your office?" Mikaela asked as she walked into the small room with the Prime of this universe.

"Yes." Optimus replied. He shut the door as soon as Mikaela was in the room and she turned to him and the two had a stare down.

"You say in your universe that the Optimus there is…leader of all Autobots?" Mikaela nodded "What about the other Primes? Don't they get a say in anything?"

"What other Primes? We only know one Prime and that's Optimus. He never said anything about other Primes on Cybertron." Optimus just stood there and then nodded.

This other world was so different. There he was the leader of all Autobots. There were no other Primes just him and his loyal troops. Even the Bumblebee of this other world was different! He seemed so polite and loyal. He wasn't all about being fast and being a great racer. He only cared for his friends. Optimus could see it in his optics.

"Is Megatron in this universe?" "He was." "Was?" Optimus questioned raising an optic ridge. Mikaela sighed "We defeated Megatron long ago. In Mission City. Sam destroyed him by shoving the All Spark in his chest and-" "All Spark? You have the All Spark in your universe?" Optimus asked amazed.

"Yeah we do. Is there an All Spark here also?" Mikaela asked. "Well there was. But I shattered it when I was trying to defeat Megatron. Fragments of it are scattered across this planet."

"Oh…our All Spark was destroyed when Sam shoved it into Megatron's chest." Optimus nodded. "Megatron had put the All Spark in his chest here also. But it didn't destroy him. It made him more powerful."

Mikaela smiled "Our worlds really are different. Even our All Sparks are different." Optimus smiled back.

"Yes they seem to be." Optimus responded. "So um…who were the other two Autobots? I already know who you are and who the Ratchet is of this universe but um…" Mikaela stuttered.

"Oh! That's Bulkhead and Prowl. Bulkhead was the really huge one and the other was Prowl. Did you hear of them in your universe?" Mikaela shook her head "Nope. After the battle ended Optimus said he sent out a message to all Autobots still out there. But no one has seemed to respond to it so far. Not even Decepticons."

"…I'd like to meet this Optimus. Maybe once we get you back to your world…I can meet him." The Prime said as he stared at the young human who stood before him.

Mikaela just smiled and nodded "Sure, no problem."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam held his bag close to him. They were headed to San Francisco. Sam was yet again riding in Optimus's vehicle mode. No one had said anything since the last time they talked to the lady.

It bugged Sam how she ended every conversation with him _'Remember…we're watching.' _. Who else was she talking about? Who was she? Why was she doing this? It was driving him crazy!

He hoped to get some answers soon. He was worried about his wife and his best friend. The Autobots were greatly worried about Bumblebee. They had already lost Jazz. It would be very spark breaking to lose the youngest member of their team.

This new Bumblebee was a great mystery. He had only said his name and nothing else. It was like he was afraid. But he had every right to be! Sam knew if he was in a different world where he didn't know anyone he'd be kind of freaked too!

Sam wondered how many other Bumblebee's were in the universe. He felt kind of bad for this newly arrived Bumblebee. On top of being in a new universe the poor bot had no trust from anyone.

Sam knew the others didn't trust this Bumblebee much. But who knew if he could be trusted. This lady had sent him. She couldn't be trusted. So could he?

"Sam, we are nearing the store." Optimus informed the boy. "Hm? What?" Sam asked as he was taken away from his thoughts. "Were here?"

"Yes." The four Autobots drove into the tiny parking lot of the store called 'Sell N' Buy'. They all parked in a parking space and waited for Sam. "Be careful in there." The Prime said sternly.

"I will be." Sam said unbuckling his seat belt yet again and jumping out of the truck. Sam slowly headed towards the entrance to the store. He didn't want to do this. But he had to. For Mikaela and Bumblebee's sake.

Sam grabbed the handle of the metal and glass door as he reached the stores entrance. He opened it and heard a bell which probably informed the staff some one was coming in the store.

Sam closed the door behind him. Wasn't a really an all too crowded store. The young man scanned the store for the woman the lady had told him to find. He soon spotted her.

She looked like a nervous wreck. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. Had she been crying? She looked frightened and was shaking uncontrollably. The mysterious lady who kept contacting him must have been threatening this girl too.

Sam slowly walked over to her. She noticed him coming and threw the box at him as soon as he was close enough. "Whoa!" Sam quickly caught the box and looked at the woman.

"Just take it! I'm done! This was the last thing I had to do! I'm finished!" she yelled. The people that worked in the store and some of the shoppers looked at the two in confusion.

"Hey I-" Sam had no time to finish as the woman grabbed him and started shaking him "Get away while you still can man! Figure out who she is! Do it man! This lady is crazy! She'll do anything just to get you to do what she wants! I've been working for her for over five days! I can't take it anymore! Find her and kill her! Find her and-" she had no time to finish as her eyes closed and she started to go limp.

Sam tried to grab her before she hit the ground but was too late and the woman fell to the ground. "Oh no." he mumbled. "Some one! Some one call the hospital!" Sam started to yell.

The staff sprang up out of their chairs and one of the woman workers ran to the phone and started dialing. Shoppers stood at a distance. Acting like the two had some deadly disease.

Sam put down the box and knelt next to the unknown woman. He grabbed her wrist and tried to find a pulse. _'Found it!'_ he sighed in relief. She was still alive. The stress must have gotten to her and caused her to collapse. But that was just his theory.

He had to get out of here before the police and ambulance came. They'd question him and try to figure out what was in the box. He didn't even know what was in it! It could make him look like a criminal if something bad was in it!

Before he could stand a small groan was heard. "H-hey…you're…your name is Sam right?" the young man turned to the woman collapsed on the floor. Was she okay now?

"Y-yeah. Are you okay?" he asked. "T-the woman told me to deliver that package to y-you. She's been h-having me do all k-kinds of crazy things. I…I don't know what she h-had me make but…but I know it can't be g-good. Find her man…and kill h-her before she causes any more harm…to anyone else." With this the woman passed out again.

Sam just stared at her in concern. He soon heard police sirens. He grabbed the box and stood up off the ground "I'll stop this." He whispered before running out of the store before anyone could stop him.

As soon as he was out of the store he could hear people from inside yelling to come and get him. He even heard a woman yell 'Catch that killer!' he ran over to the Autobots and quickly got into Optimus's vehicle mode "Drive!" he yelled.

"Sam? What-" "Drive!" Sam yelled again before Optimus could even finish. Optimus backed up out of the parking space along with his comrades and drove out of the parking lot before the police arrived.

Once they were a block or two away Optimus spoke. "Sam? What happened?" he asked in concern.

Sam didn't answer. He just examined the box. _'What is this lady making some people do?' _he wanted to open the box but didn't want to risk what could happen if he did.

He soon heard a faint beeping sound. It was coming from his bag. He quickly opened the bag and pulled out the device the lady had contacted him on.

"_Excellent Samuel. You have completed your task. Now-" _"Who was the lady in this store? What did you do to her?" Sam interrupted. Silence…then _"Erica's usefulness had been used up. She is no longer vital to the project. Therefore she will be eliminated by other terms. Now-" _"Eliminated? You mean you're going to kill her? She did everything she was told and you're just going to kill her?" Sam yelled.

"_This is an important project Sam. We can not have people who know about it interfering later on." _"So what? Are you going to kill me later too?" Sam asked angrily. "Optimus turn around! Go back to the store!"

"Agreed!" Optimus said as he quickly turned around along with the others and drove back to the store is haste.

"_Samuel…this counts as disobeying us." _"You're going to kill an innocent woman for doing what she was told! I ain't letting that happen."

"_You have no choice." _ The team neared the store. They were so close. They saw the police and ambulance. But that didn't matter. What mattered is saving that woman!

So close…almost there. Then…BOOM! The Autobot's hit the brakes as they saw the huge explosion. The whole store…in gulfed in flames. With innocent lives still in it.

"No…" Sam mumbled. _"We told you Samuel. You have no choice." _"No." Sam said again. "Erica was the only one in there that was involved in this!" Sam yelled as he remembered the name that the lady had said. "No one else in there was involved." He said as tears formed in his eyes. "No one…"

"_Some sacrifices must be made Samuel. If you would have just kept driving only Erica would have had to die later on. But you interfered. So everyone in there had to die. Some of those people were witnesses Samuel. They could have turned you in and we don't want that." _The lady said. Not even sounding like she had cared that she had just killed innocent people!

Sam looked at the box that Erica had given him before she was killed. He just stared at it before…before noticing something odd. A tiny purple symbol was in place of the return address. It was pretty difficult to see.

Sam squinted his eyes to try and see it better. His face soon showed shock…and fear. "Sam?" Optimus said as he heard the boy gasp.

"She's not human." Sam said. "What?" Optimus asked confused. "She's not human…" he said again "She's a Decepticon."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_The greatest war in all of Cybertron history would not start with Optimus Prime...nor Megatron. No. It would start with a human boy. Who aided the Autobots years ago. Samuel James Witwicky would start the war…as soon as he found out the woman on the other end…was a Decepticon."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Now do we all understand why I had to do that whole contact thing? But some of you didn't see that coming if you did…well than darn you're good! Also sorry Panda-Manda. Erica died. But I told you it'd be a cameo. Hope you're not mad at me. But it seemed like it would work into the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter five will be up soon! Hopefully! Also sorry this chapter is so short!** __


	5. Things of Choice

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway there are some things to discuss. Now this story is FINALLY going to be taking a turn AWAY from Eagle Eye and go into a story of its own. Hopefully I'll get this story back on track. Second I realized I made a mistake. In chapter 2 Mikaela had said she might not ever see her father again but in chapter 3 I said her father was dead. My bad. I realized I had made the mistake awhile after I submitted the chapter. I also realized that the lady contacting Sam told him to say his name was William Reed when he went to meet Erica. Dude, she knew his name was Sam anyway. My bad. I got to watch out for these things. Ignore that mistake too. Surprised none of you pointed these things out. My mistakes lets all ignore them. **

**So yeah hopefully I can get this story back on track and to the plot I now want it to be. Hope you still are all enjoying this story! Remember if the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or a thought and if the text is in **_this format_** the Autobots are trying to contact each other via comm. link or it's the strange lady that we all know now is a Decepticon or it could be some one talking on a phone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story.**

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 5**

Carly stood in front of the TV watching the black man on the screen do some Tae Bo moves. She mimicked him and did everything he said.

She was pregnant but that didn't mean she couldn't exercise. _"Alright! Now one two kick! One two kick!" _the man said as Carly followed his instructions.

"Carly!" the young woman stopped as she heard a voice from the garage. She said. It was Sideswipe of course. What did he want this time? She hated that he could go from being serious one minute to then acting like a child the next.

"Carly!" Sideswipe yelled again. The young woman just tried her best to ignore it. Good thing Daniel and Spike had gone out for awhile. She hadn't broken the news to them yet about how her car could talk and that it was an alien robot.

It had been almost a year and she still hadn't told a soul. Not her friends or companions…not even her family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The young blonde walked through the forest. It was so beautiful out here. She should go hiking more often. _

_It was nice to get away from the house once in awhile. She loved Spike and Daniel but some times it was good to take a break._

_She soon heard a ringing sound then sighed. How could some one be calling her out here? How could there even be reception out here?_

_She reached into her back pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it open and answered the call without bothering to check who it was. "Hello?"_

_No answer. "Hello?" yet again no answer. She took the cell phone away from her ear and look at the screen. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. No one had called. _

_She soon heard the ringing sound again. She looked at her cell phone screen again. No one was calling her. What was that ringing sound? _

_Carly looked around and saw no one else. But she heard where the sound was coming from. She put her cell phone back in her back pocket and started walking towards the ringing. _

_She pushed some branches out of her way as she tried to get passed some trees. The ringing sound got louder as she neared the source of the sound. _

_She pushed yet another branch out her way and soon came to a part of the forest she had never been in before. She gasped at the big crater that was in the ground. It looked like something had crash landed in the middle of the forest._

_Did she dare look to see what was in the big hole? She knew the ringing sound was coming from the hole. It sounded like it was. But should she risk going to see what was in the hole?_

_It was a huge hole! Who knows what was in there! She had a family to think about. What if something jumped out and ate her face? _

'_Okay Carly…get realistic.' The young woman just continued to stare at the hole. What if the thing that was in that hole was really hurt? But what if this was a trick and what was ever in there really did want to eat her face off._

"_Oh my god!" she yelled "What is up with me and this eating the face off thing?" she asked herself angrily. She had watched too many scary alien movies with Spike._

_She blinked as she heard a small chuckle. It had come from the hole. Carly frowned. Something __**was**__ in there! But the same question stood in place. What was in there?_

_The young woman soon started walking towards the hole. She took one step at a time. Whatever was in there knew she was here and she knew something was in that hole._

"_Hey! Is someone out there?" the voice from the hole said. Carly screamed and tried to back away but ended up falling on the ground in the process._

"_Okay than…" the voice said. "Guess that answers my question." Carly just sat there shocked. She knew something was in there when she heard it laugh but she didn't expect it to talk!_

_It sounded like a male. But it sounded kind of robotic too. What if an alien robot that ate people's faces was in there! Carly slapped herself in the head. 'Stop thinking about things that eats faces! Geez!'_

"_Hey!" she heard the voice start to talk again. "You still out there?" he asked. Carly didn't know how to respond. She tried to get up and respond but her legs and mouth wouldn't react._

"_Hello?" the voice said again. "H-hello." Carly said quietly. She sighed. He probably didn't hear her._

"_So you are there!" the voice said happily. The young blonde raised an eyebrow. He heard her?_

"_Mind lending me a servo?" the voice asked. "A servo?" Carly questioned. "Yeah. Come on femme! Don't be actin' crazy on me!" the voice responded._

"_Servo? Femme?" the young woman answered. Carly stood to her feet and neared the hole. Who was this man? He wasn't of this Earth and at the moment Carly didn't care. She wanted to know what was in that hole and she was going to find out what it was! _

_She soon reached the hole and looked into it and her eyes widened at the sight she saw. In the hole lay a twenty-two feet tall alien robot. He was covered in dirt but the young female could still make out the color of his armor._

_He was red and black and made of metal and wires. She didn't know if she was right or not but…she thought she might be staring the creature right in the eyes._

"_Hey…" the robot started "You're not an Autobot." "A-Autobot?" Carly questioned. "What's…what's an Autobot?"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Carly!" she heard him yell again. She couldn't take it anymore! She might as well just go find out what he wanted and then continue on with her day. She grabbed the TV remote and paused her DVD then headed towards the door that led to from the house to the garage.

"Sideswipe!" Carly yelled as she swung open the door and glared at the red and black vehicle. "What could you possibly want now?" she asked angrily.

"Carly…" Sideswipe said in a stern tone. The young human looked at the Autobot concerned. Something was wrong. "Carly…it's starting."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tom! Did the researchers reach where the energy signal originated from?" Maggie asked turning to the young male.

Tom nodded in response as he hung up the phone. "Yes, they've blocked off the street so no one interferes. Maggie this is worrying me. The energy signal just shows up and gets stronger then a few seconds later it's gone. What caused this?"

"I want to know as much as you do." The blonde responded "But we won't know till the researchers figure it out." She said as she rolled up her sleeve to check the time. She sighed.

Nine o'clock. She should have been home hours ago. She sighed again as she leaned back in her chair. She looked at the ground and grabbed her bag before standing. "Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"Home." She replied as she walked towards the door. "Maggie! You can't! We-" "Tom! I have a family at home! We don't know what this is. If it's something we can't stop…than I'd like to spend at least one good day with my family."

Tom just stood there with a frown as the young woman turned away and took out her cell phone from her bag. She dialed her house and put the phone to her ear as it started to ring.

"_Hello?"_ an exhausted voice said on the other end. "Glen?" Maggie said _"Oh hey Maggie. You finally coming home?" _he asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes I am. Glen I love you. I'm quitting my job." _"What?" _Glen asked. Maggie could tell he was shocked. _"Maggie! What are you talking about?" _"I'm quitting my job Glen. I never get to see you or Monica anymore. I want to see you Glen. I'm quitting and getting a less stressful job."

"_Maggie I…are you sure you want to do this?"_ Maggie stayed silent for a minute then responded "Yes…yes I am. I'll see you when I get home." She said before hanging up the phone and exiting the building. She stopped once she opened the door and looked back into the building. Into the long dark hallway. "Let this be the start of something new and something wonderful."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sam, are you sure?" Optimus Prime asked sternly. Was it true? Was a Decepticon actually here on Earth?

"I think. There's a tiny Decepticon symbol on the box. It hard to see but-" _"Samuel." _The woman interrupted. Sam looked at the tiny TV device in his hand. "You're a Decepticon! So what's in this box huh? Some crazy Decepticon device?" he questioned.

"_We did not expect you to find out the truth of who we are so soon Samuel." _"Who's 'we'? The other Decepticons? There's more isn't there?" Sam demanded to know.

"_Other Decepticons are out there Samuel. But I am the only one to have reached Earth. We know you were involved in the battle that took place on this planet. You killed our leader." _The woman said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well duh! He was trying to take over Earth and destroy the human race!" Sam said with anger in his voice also.

"_Do not fret Samuel. You can pay for the sins you have committed."_ "Sins?" Sam said confused. _"Yes Samuel. You are going to revive our great leader. You the one who destroyed the most glorious mech in the universe. You are going to revive Megatron or else…Mikaela and Bumblebee die."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sam told me about these. Could never play them though. Hands were too big. That and I could never fit in the house." Bumblebee said as he stared at the young girl that had picked up the game controller.

Sari just stared at the different world Bumblebee before shrugging. "Well you're smaller here. Right?" she asked. Bumblebee gave a nod. Sari looked at Bumblebee's hands "They look about the same size as our Bumblebee's hands. You should be good."

The young girl jumped off the cement couch and tried to find the other controller for this other world Bumblebee. Who knew where the Bumblebee of her world put the darn thing. Sari still didn't even trust this Bumblebee or that girl.

Even though this Bumblebee was so nice to her and the older woman had comforted her and tried her best to be nice…she still didn't believe they were on the Autobot side. Something seemed weird about them but…she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

"Ah ha!" Sari said as she found the other controller that was behind an old barrel of oil. She grabbed the controller and walked back over to Bumblebee who sat patiently on the couch. _'I'll give him this…he's more patient than our Bumblebee.' _

The first step was to gain his and the older woman's trust then take them down once she found out their secret that they were Decepticons. If they really were Decepticons. But they had to be! People and bots from other universes just don't pop out of no where! They had to be robot spies made by Megatron. Why couldn't the others see that?

Sari handed Bumblebee the controller. The young bot just examined the plastic device and then turned to Sari unsure of what to do "Um…what are the rules and expectations of this game?"

The young girl turned the large mech and raised an eyebrow _'Waaaaay different from our Bumblebee.' _His vocabulary seemed to be much more advanced than the Bumblebee she knew.

"You just gotta race. Look you're the red car." She said as she pointed to the screen on the TV that showed a paused video game. This was the new game her and the Bumblebee she knew were going to play. She missed him so much.

"Oh…so how do the controls work." Bumblebee asked. Sari sighed and showed him how each control worked by using her controller as an example. "This is how you steer. Hold this down to accelerate. This is to brake and if you get a power up then you hit this button to use that power up."

Bumblebee nodded in response to her directions "Thank you for the help." He said with a smile before looking at the TV screen and waiting for the young child to un-pause the game.

Sari smiled slightly. She missed her Bumblebee but this 'Bee…he was so kind. I mean the Bumblebee she knew was too but this one…he was so more wordy. He had patience, he let others help him…he was like the complete opposite of the 'Bee she knew! It was kind of weird.

"So you ready?" she asked happily. Bumblebee nodded. This was the signal. Sari un-paused the game and the two immediately started to race on the game with Sari in the lead.

Prowl and Bulkhead just watched the two. Bulkhead was pretending to paint while Prowl was pretending to meditate. They were kind of fascinated with this other 'Bee. He wasn't Bulkheads best friend or Prowl's little pest.

They noticed how polite and patient he was being and how he wanted help and admitted it. He was pretty different. It was kind of hard to get used to this kind of thing. But the two had separate feelings for this new Bumblebee.

Prowl found him interesting and easier to tolerate. He wasn't always running around and trying to be a great racer and say he was the fastest. He also wasn't pulling pranks and he left Prowl alone and was giving him peace and quite. Sure, Prowl did miss the Bumblebee he knew but with this Bumblebee…it was much quieter.

Bulkhead had opposite feelings though. He didn't hate or dislike this Bumblebee. He was…okay. But he missed his little buddy. Sure this Bumblebee was polite and kind but he missed the way their Bumblebee would always be up for a race and ready for anything. He missed someone calling him 'Big Buddy' and he missed calling someone mainly 'Bee his 'Little Buddy'.

Everyone had different feelings for this Bumblebee. They also didn't know if they should trust him or not. Or the other girl. They seemed harmless and they seemed like they really wanted to get back home.

But were they really from a different world? I mean this other Bumblebee could be proof. But in a different world…could Optimus really be leader of all the Autobots? Could Ratchet seriously not be a grumpy old mech? Could Megatron really be gone?

In time these questions would be answered. But not in a way the Autobot's would have hoped for. Not the Autobot's of this world…or the Autobot's of the other world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Revive Megatron? Are you crazy?" Sam asked "Oh wait of course you are you're a Decepticon!"

"Sam, do not listen to this femme." Optimus advised. At the moment he and the other Autobots were hiding in the parking lot of an old abandoned warehouse. Luckily the building was taller than the Autobots since all of them had gone to robot mode and luckily the parking lot to this building was behind the building and a bunch of other abandoned stores, houses, and warehouses.

"I wasn't planning to Optimus." The young boy said as he looked up at the Prime. Bumblebee just stared at the young human boy. This world was so weird.

Everything felt so realistic. He didn't even know what was going on! None of these other bots that claimed to be Autobots had explained slag to him! For once Bumblebee decided to keep his mouth shut and say nothing. Who knew what these bots would do. The black one kind of scared him. The greenish red one well…he just kind of reminded the small bot of someone he knew back where he was from.

What really freaked him out was the one the boy had called Optimus. The young bot had now assumed he was in some sort of other world. Didn't Megatron say that the new invention he had created would send him to another world and that Megatron would get more Constructicons?

Though by the sounds of it…it sounded like these people had a Bumblebee of they're own. Maybe that Bumblebee had gotten sent to his world instead along with this…Mikaela girl.

He wondered if Sari and the others had found out he was even gone and not even in the right world. Bumblebee looked at the Optimus Prime of this universe. He was so…different. He seemed more like a leader and seemed like he knew what he was doing and had confidence in what he was doing.

The boy…the one called Sam. He kind of reminded Bumblebee of Sari. He wanted to help the Autobots just like Sari. He had lost some one he cared about like Sari. He was in the middle of the Autobot and Decepticon war **JUST LIKE SARI**.

It didn't sound like things were going well so far. Bumblebee could only put so many things together. Apparently in this world Megatron was gone and so were other Decepticons. But this person on the other end…the boy had said it was a Decepticon and it sounded like this Con wanted Megatron resurrected.

That wasn't good. What really bothered him was how this woman knew him and knew that he was coming. Did she mistake him for this other Bumblebee? No, she threatned Sari and **his **friends. Not these guys.

Bumblebee was unsure of what to say or do. He felt like anything he said would make these strange new Autobots trust him even less. But it's not like he trusted them either. He was afraid that the big black one could fire a missile at him or something.

"Hey! **HEY!**" Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts as he heard some one yelling. He blinked as he saw the other Autobots and the boy looking at him sternly. What had they been saying?

"Are you even listening at all?" Ironhide asked angrily. Bumblebee just looked at the black bot and frowned. "Ironhide calm yourself. He doesn't know much about this world." Optimus said looking at his comrade.

'_Ironhide?' _Bumblebee's optics widened. He had to stop himself from yelling the name. Wasn't there a jerk named Ironhide back in boot camp? Primus, no wonder this guy scared him. He was a different world's version of the jerk that picked on him before.

The black mech rolled his optics. Bumblebee looked away then looked at the young boy that stood before him. The device he was using to talk to the woman was shut off. Man you really shouldn't have dozed off.

"Um…" "Who's this Sari girl the Decepticon chick mentioned?" Sam asked. Bumblebee just blinked "Huh?" "You really weren't paying attention were ya?" the young boy asked.

"I-" "Who's Sari?" Sam asked again. "She's…she's my best friend." Bumblebee answered. "My human friend."

Sam nodded "This lady is threatening her isn't she?" Bumblebee just nodded as a response. "Look since you were blanking out I'll explain what the lady said. She-"

"Sam you're not seriously going to follow this femmes orders are you? She wants us to revive Megatron!" the yellow and red mech said in a shocked tone.

"Look, we don't know where Mikaela or **our **Bumblebee is at. I say we go along with this till we find where they could possibly be." Sam explained.

"I…I might know." They all turned to the small yellow bot. Bumblebee looked nervous with all them staring at him. That was knew usually he liked being the center of attention.

"You might know? What…what's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked in a rushed tone. "It means I might know where they're at." The yellow mech answered.

"Where exactly do you think they're at then?" Ironhide asked crossing his arms. Bumblebee just stood there. He stayed silent for a few nano-clicks before answering "I…I think they're in my world."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yeah! Chapter five done! Again sorry for the mistakes in previous chapters. Well hopefully I get chapter six up soon. Yes Maggie and Carly RETURN! Carly has I think only been gone since chapter two…or three but I think two. But Maggie hasn't appeared again since chapter one. So she is back! I love Maggie she is awesome. I wish she was in the second TF movie coming out. I don't think she is so that will **_**STINK**_**! Well hope you enjoyed chapter five!**


	6. Partners

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't been able to update this story in awhile even though I myself have wanted to. The computer I use with all my saved work on it accidentally got this fake virus remover program put onto it and acts SUPER crazy now and can barley access my stories. So I now am writing on my dad's computer. I'm not really allowed to save anything on his computer but I'll just write a chapter real quickly then get rid of it off the computer.**

**So if these next few chapters seem short and rushed. I'm sorry. My parents can't know I'm saving stuff on my dad's computer but I REALLY want to write again and mostly this story! Now I had the beginning of this chapter saved on my main computer but since I can't access that file on my computer I am forced to rewrite it. Which is fine since I was planning to anyway.**

**Now I want this chapter to kind of focus on Maggie and Glen and what happened to them after the battle in Mission City. Because I love them and I have plans for them in this story. So ENJOY!**

**If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or a thought or even a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's the Autobots/Decepticons talking on their comm. Links or a TV or some one talking on the phone.**

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 6**

_Maggie just stared at him in complete shock. There in front of her was Glen. Kneeling down holding up a blue box with a diamond ring in it. How could he have afforded that ring with his salary?_

_But that wasn't the main question right now. The main question was 'Should she say yes?'. She loved Glen she truly did._

_After the battle with Frenzy and the rest of the Autobot Decepticon war Maggie and Glen decided to break their friendship and become more. Girlfriend and boyfriend._

_They also agreed to never talk about the alien robot war ever again. They had kept this promise. It had been nearly two years since the war. They had been dating for that long and now…Glen was proposing._

_She knew her answer. She loved Glen and he loved her. He had been by her side since they first met in middle school! They were childhood friends and now it was time they moved on and became something more._

"_Glen…I…yes…I'll marry you." Glen just sighed at her response "I'm sorry Maggie I know I shouldn't have…wait…what?" he asked looking at her in surprise._

_The young blonde just smiled "I said I'll marry you." She said as she helped her husband to be off the ground._

"_You…you will?" he asked surprised. "Yes I will." She said with another smile before pulling him into a kiss._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Maggie slowly backed out of the parking lot in her Porsche and soon entered onto the highway behind millions over other cars _'Wonder if these people decided to quit there well paying job to.'_ Maggie sighed. This had to be the right choice.

She barley saw Glen or her two year old daughter Monica anymore. Her job was so stressful and time consuming. Even when she was home she never had time for them because she was working on some paper or researching something.

No this was it! She was going to quit her job. Get a new job. A job that wouldn't take up all of her time. A job that would pay well…and give her time with her family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was two cars away from her in the lines of traffic. How was he going to get her alone? He needed to find a way.

His holo form pretended to be holding onto the wheel and driving and looking a little mad from the traffic like a normal human adult would.

He was pretty noticeable in all this traffic. Most of the cars were either dark blue or silver or just plain black. He was the red Camaro in the middle on it all.

'_I so suck at camouflage.' _The holo form sighed along with the car itself. The traffic moved slowly ahead which caused him to sigh…again.

He was never going to catch this Maggie girl! He was sent on an important mission from the Autobots 'temporary' leader.

The temporary leader of the Autobots had assigned an Autobot to EVERY human that had been involved in the Autobot Decepticon war that had happened on Earth. How the leader had found out who was involved was a mystery to all.

Some Autobots had gone against this though and had gone there own ways. But even so they didn't even show themselves to the REAL leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime.

He remembered the first one that went against the temporary leaders plan. The Autobot Sideswipe. Sideswipe was an outspoken bot. Never listened to reason. Only one he MIGHT have listened to was Optimus Prime and maybe his brother.

The red bot had heard that Sideswipe was now with some human girl after he got himself hurt and made a gigantic hole in some forest somewhere.

Maybe he could do the same. He could make friends with this Maggie girl. It was possible. Even he…a crazy Autobot who didn't believe in patience and spying could make friends with a human girl.

Nothing was impossible…for Cliffjumper.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Glen sat on the porch of the green and white house with his child resting on his lap. "Daddy! Daddy! Butterfly!" the small tan girl pointed out pointing to the winged insect that flew passed her.

Glen just smiled "Yeah I see it. I see it." A few minutes ago his wife had called him telling him she was quitting her job. He didn't know how to respond to this. Sure Maggie would have more time for the family but how would they make money?

Glen wasn't one to think about money problems much but they needed money to keep their house. If they lost their house what would they do? Move in with his grandma? He was SO not going back there again!

Him and Maggie could talk about it when she got home. But who knows if this certain topic would lead to a fight or to something good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why are we hiding? We should be revealing ourselves to them! It is our mission!" the orange and yellow youngling said angrily.

"Hush child! Not yet. We must wait for the one known as Maggie to return home with Cliffjumper. That is when we spring into action." The old grey bot said looking at the two humans from behind the old garage then back to the youngling hiding with him.

"Well with how long Cliffjumper is taking we could be here for stellar cycles!" the youngling said almost on the verge of yelling.

"I said hush! Don't blow our cover!" the grey mech said getting angry himself now.

The youngling just sighed before leaning against the cement garage wall. "Why must we even partner with these humans? Leader is giving me a two year old HUMAN to watch after! With what I've studied two year old organics do not do much."

"You're young. So is she. It will be a perfect match once she is older." The older bot said crossing his arms. "Yeah right whatever. You just keep believing that. Let's see how much complaining you do once you get paired with the male human." The child said with a grin.

"It is my duty as an Autobot to pair with this human and help him for what could possibly be coming." The grey bot informed the younger one.

"Are we sure we should trust Sideswipe on this? He's not the leader." The child said. "And neither is the one we follow now." The old one said "Optimus is. But we cannot yet reveal ourselves yet…not till it's time."

The youngling just sighed and put a hand on his head "Wheeljack you are a pain to deal with!"

The inventor just smiled "So are you Hot Rod. So are you." He said before looking back to the porch of the human's house. He blinked as he saw the two humans gone. Had they gone inside?

"Um…Wheeljack?" the inventor turned as he heard the child say his name nervously. The young scout pointed to the ground in front of the old inventor.

Wheeljack slowly turned to look at what Hot Rod was possibly pointing at. His optics widened as he saw the young human child standing there and looking at them and her father, the one he was supposed to partner with, standing behind his child.

"Daddy!" the child said pointing to Wheeljack "Its robots!" Glen just stared at the two surprised robots in dismay before stuttering these words "It…it s-sure is…s-sweety."

"Oh slag…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**As I said before short chapter. More on Glen and Maggie next time! Yes this kind of does help the story along since Maggie and Glen will play an important roll in the story. Don't worry you'll see Sam, Mikaela and the other Autobots again later. You'll also find out who this new Autobot leader is and you'll find out what's going on with this partner stuff. Now I've had the idea of sticking Cliffjumper in for awhile now. Wheeljack and Hot Rod were added at the last minute. Now in my story Wheeljack is pretty old and Hot Rod is pretty young. Like Hot Rod is probably five thousand years old? I just love Hot Rod. Until next time!**


	7. Mr Tooth Fairy

**I UPDATED! Yes! Okay some things to say first. I'm starting school soon so not sure when some of my stories will be updated (I want to try and get the stories I haven't updated in a years time updated) so yeah updates might be slow when school starts.**

**Secondly, this story in particularly will be updated slowly. I have realized I basically gave this story two separate plots (darn it me) and half the time I either don't like how the chapter came out…or confuse myself. So this story may take awhile to update.**

**Now I know 'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' came out like back in June but as I've said before. The second Transformers movie did not happen in my story so yes. But the Fallen may show up…or not I'm deciding. Now anyone remember that little girl from the first movie who asked Ironhide 'Are you the tooth fairy?'**

**I…LOVED that little girl. She was so adorable so I must add her into the story…Primus I'm adding a minor (super minor) character to the story. But I loved her. But you'll find out more once you read the chapter and I made up the name for the little girl since she didn't have one in the movie. Also yes…Lennox and Simmons will show up soon. I promise. Let me get my plot back in order first! This was meant to be a TFA and '07 movie crossover and the plot I'm trying to make is confusing…so anywho ENJOY!**

**If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback, thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking via comm link, a television, or some one talking on the telephone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story…the plot though is MINE!**

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 7**

'_Excuse me but are you the tooth fairy?'_

Ironhide stood there. He barley was paying attention to the conversation that Sam, Prime and this other world Bumblebee were having.

They had just been told by this other Bumblebee that Mikaela and **their **Bumblebee might be in this other Bee's world. If that was true…then how would they get them back?

Ironhide should have paid more attention to the conversation. He cared about Bumblebee he truly did. But at the moment…another thought was clouding the mech's processor.

'_I hope she's doing alright. Haven't visited that kid in weeks.'_ She was probably wondering how he was doing and if he was okay. Last time they saw each other Ironhide told her that it would be awhile since they saw each other again.

Ironhide had some work to do. Other business to take care of. Luckily the girl was okay with it and promised she'd wait for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Are you gonna finally answer my question?" the little girl asked as she leaned out the window and stared at the large black robot that had crash landed in her pool about a year ago._

"_Possibly." The black mech said staring at her. He was much taller than the house. He had to kneel down just so he could see the child. "What was it again?"_

"_Are you the tooth fairy?" _

"_Oh…yeah. Now I remember." The mech said with a tiny smile. The mech had known what the question was but just wanted to hear her say it again._

_He had looked up this so called 'Tooth Fairy' on the World Wide Web or as Sam put it 'The Internet'. Apparently the tooth fairy was part of this human myth about some fairy like creature visiting children during the night and giving them rewards for when they lost these things called 'teeth'._

"_Well…" the girl started "are you?" _

_The mech shook his head "No. I'm a Cybertronian."_

"_A whatian?" the girl asked raising an eye brow. She was surprisingly calm even though she was face plate to face with a fully armed alien robot. But she was young. She was interested._

"_Cybertronian." The mech repeated "Or in words that you can understand…an alien robot." _

"_So you're __**not **__the tooth fairy?" Did this child only care about this mythical tooth fairy?_

_The black mech sighed "No…I am not. We've established this."_

"_Okay…" the girl said before looking back in her room "Wait here." She said as she backed away from the window and started to search her room._

_The mech raised an optic ridge. The window was too small for him to peek in and look to see what the girl was doing. Primus knows why he had come to see this girl after a year. He may have come sooner but he was busy dealing with other Autobot matters._

_Something had drawn him back to this girl though. He wasn't sure what but it was something._

"_Hey…hey…__**HEY!" **__the mech blinked in surprise as he snapped back into reality. The girl had come back to the window and was holding a small purple bag that had the words 'MY TOOTH' on it. Did this child have an obsession with teeth?_

"_Here." She said holding the bag out as far as she could out to him. "I told you already…." The mech said looking from the bag to the girl "I'm not the tooth fairy."_

"_No." the girl said as she held the bag out farther "But I was waiting for you this whole year to come back and get this. I want you to have it. Please." She said looking into the mech's optics._

_The black mech just stayed kneeled on the ground. How hadn't this child's parents noticed him yet? What the slag were they doing?_

_He stared into the girl's eyes before asking "What's your alias?" he asked. The girl looked confused "My what?"_

_Right…she was a __**young**__ human. Her mind was not fully developed. "Your name."_

"_Oh." The young child said understanding the mech's question. "It's Laura."_

"_Laura?" the mech questioned and the young girl nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said slowly bringing his hand up and gently took the bag out of the girl's hand. "I'm Ironhide."_

"_Ironhide? That's a weird name." the child said with a smile as the mech took the bag._

"_On your planet. On my planet…your name would be the weird one."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I looked up this thing called a 'Birthday'." The mech said as he sat on the grass and stared at the girl who swam in the pool without a parent in sight._

_She had never told her parents that she had become friends with a giant alien robot. That was a year ago that they had become friends and two years since they had first met…this girl was good at keeping secrets for one so young._

"_So?" Laura asked as she grabbed hold of the edges of the pool and stared up at the large mech._

"_You said you were having a 'Birthday' tomorrow correct?" the girl nodded "Well I looked it up and the 'internet' said that this so called 'Birthday' is when you celebrate the day of your birth and get gifts."_

"_That's basically it." The girl answered as she dragged herself out of the pool and walked over to the patio table and chairs. She grabbed a red towel that had different colored flowers on it as the picture._

_She wrapped herself in the towel before turning back to her friend. "I'm turning nine." She blurted out._

"_Nine…thousand?" Ironhide questioned. "No…just…nine." The girl answered._

_Ironhide blinked. Though this shouldn't have surprised him. Humans didn't live as long as Cybertronians._

"_I'd ask you to come to the party but then people will know our secret." She said with a small smile as she stepped onto the grass and walked over to the large mech._

"_Right…and we wouldn't want that. Do you require a gift? The internet said you give gifts on the day of a human's birth so…" "Ironhide. I don't need a gift." The girl interrupted._

"_Not many other girls have aliens as friends." She said climbing on the mech's large leg. The child found her way to the side of Ironhide's leg and sat herself down. The metal on him was hot but she didn't mind. "I think meeting you was a gift all its own."_

_A small smile hit the mech's features "For a young organic you seem to be very well mannered."_

"_I guess that's just one of my many good qualities." The girl said before hearing her parents call to her from inside the house. Not even knowing that their daughter was hanging out with a huge alien robot right in their backyard._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you think the two of them are in your world?" Sam repeated. Bumblebee just nodded slightly.

"Megatron said-" "Megatron?" Prime interrupted.

"He's from another world Prime. Megatron may still exist on his world." Ratchet said looking at his leader.

"Look." Bumblebee started. Everyone turned to the child mech "Megatron said that when some one got sent through this transporter thingy that some one from another world would come out and that he might get Constructicons. So I'm guessing here but I think this Mikaela of yours and the alternate universe me got sent to my world instead."

"If that's true then how do we get them back?" Sam asked "I mean this Decepticon chick knew about this other Bumblebee showing up and knew who to threaten to get him to listen and she knew that the Bumblebee from here and Mikaela got sent to another world."

"Possibly a Dimension Traveler. Don't know how the Decepticons got a hold of one of them. No one has seen them for solar cycles." Ratchet said crossing his arms over his chest plating.

"If what he says is true." Optimus said looking at Bumblebee and back at his team "Then we must some how build a Universal Transporter."

"Prime! Are you crazy? No one has had that kind of technology for solar cycles! That technology was outlawed and cast off Cybertron along with the Dimension Traveler's." Ironhide reminded the Prime as he brought himself into the conversation and tried to push the thoughts of Laura out of his processor for now.

"The only thing that we have close to a Universal Transporter is a Space Bridge and there are none of those on Earth." Ratchet said.

"Then we must build one." Prime announced. "What?" Ratchet asked surprised "Prime you above **anyone** should know Earth won't have that kind of technology. I mean some parts may be relatively close to ones here on Earth but-"

"Then we find those parts. Sam, I…and Bumblebee…" The Prime looked at the shocked other worlder before turning his attention back to the other "…will follow the Decepticon femme's rules and directions and see if we can find her and stop her before we do mistakenly revive Megatron."

"What shall Ratchet and I do?" Ironhide asked as he stood next to a confused and shocked Ratchet.

'_Oh Primus…'_ Bumblebee looked at the greenish yellow mech that was referred to as 'Ratchet' _'that's why he seems so familiar…today just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

"You will find parts for the Space Bridge and try to see if you can maybe convert it into a Universal Transporter or even something relatively close." Optimus commanded.

"But Prime-" the medic was interrupted as the Prime gripped his shoulders and stared into his optics.

"You are the **only** one here who knows the schematics for a Space Bridge **and **a Universal Transporter. Ratchet…please…we must help Mikaela and Bumblebee." The Prime pleaded. Ratchet had never seen this come from Prime before. If this was leading to the greatest mech on Cybertron to plead…then it was a **deadly** serious case.

"I'll try my best Prime." Ratchet said as Optimus smiled slightly and released his shoulders. "Thank you old friend." The Autobot leader whispered.

"What were the femme's next orders?" Optimus asked looking down at Sam.

Sam just stood there before taking a deep breath and letting it all out. "She said to head back to the house and grab the hoodie I wore when the battle started…she said there is something in there…that will revive Megatron."

"The cloth you wore the day of the battle? Do you even still have that? It was four years ago." Ironhide said confused.

"Yeah…I still have it. To remind me of the battle I guess." Sam said kind of wishing he would have gotten rid of the hoodie if whatever was in it was going to lead to this.

"Anything after that?" Prime asked. "She said she'd contact us once we got the hoodie." Sam answered. Prime nodded. "Alright then. Let's find this femme and put a stop to this."

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus said as he converted to his vehicle mode along with his two comrades. Bumblebee hesitated before doing the same.

Sam climbed onto the side of Optimus and opened the driver side door and jumped into the seat. Prime shut the door for him.

The four Autobots drove out of the abandoned parking lot and turned their separate ways as Prime, Sam and the other world Bumblebee headed back to the house that would take Primus knew how many hours to get to from where they were now.

Ratchet and Ironhide turned the opposite way of the others and tried to locate the nearest place that would supply them with supplies and equipment to build the Space Bridge.

It was one hectic day…and all of them wanted it to be over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_How long are you going to be gone?" Laura asked as she stared at her friend trying not to cry._

"_Only awhile. I've got some business to take care of. Help my team." Ironhide explained. He knew the girl was on the verge of tears. "I'll be back. I promise."_

_Tears danced on the girls face. She couldn't hold them back any longer. "I'll miss you." She said with a small smile._

_Ironhide smiled back and gently lifted the girl off the ground and placed her in his available hand. "I will miss you too." He said as he brought the girl closer to his chest plating._

_Laura hugged as much as she could of Ironhide's chest and rested her head against the hot black metal "Be safe…okay?"_

"_I will." He whispered "I will…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That had been two months ago. Ironhide wondered if the girl had given up on him. He missed her. It was weird…not many bots could guess that Ironhide, a trigger-happy war veteran, could care so much and be so gentle with a human child. Maybe meeting her was just fate.

The road was bumpy. Ironhide trailed behind Ratchet and prayed to Primus that the small purple bag that was supported by a strong gold string and hung from his rear view mirror would not fall off and land on the car floor.

He repeated the words that were imprinted on the small bag over and over 'MY TOOTH'.

'_I'll come back…just let me protect you from this madness…before I return.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Wanted to add some more to this chapter but I won't. Oh you know I love you all. So yeah usually people make Ironhide Lennox's daughters guardian…I'm different. I like the Tooth Fairy kid who yes…I named Laura. If anyone ever heard her real name then tell me. I doubt you did though. Also I heard Lennox's kid name was 'Annabelle' in the novelzation of the movie and people use it for her all the time so…apparently that's what I'm calling her when she shows up…yes she will show up.**

**More to come…hopefully soon I like writing this story. Also you guys may or may not find out who the mystery Decepticon femme is in this soon. You will though don't worry. Next chapter will be dedicated to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! WOO! **


	8. Got A Feeling

**What? I'm updating this story AGAIN? The day AFTER I had already updated? GASP! Yeah, I'm getting my plot back in order and how I want it so this story might be getting updated on the fast track again. Slag yes!**

**Any who I really don't have much to say except thanks for the reviews guys! You've been a big help to me with all your kind comments. Enjoy the story!**

**If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback, thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format _**it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking via comm. link or a television or some one talking on the telephone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story.**

**Universe Miracle **

**Chapter 8**

"_He's such a wimp." The young green mech said as he continued to kick the down red mech in the chest plating._

"_Everyone's so freaked of him! The elders are calling him a danger. Don't get why he's such a weakling!" a black mech said._

_Three young bots had surrounded themselves around a lone red mech who lay on the ground covered in dents and scratches. _

"_K-knock it off!" the red child stuttered out. "Shut up!" the black mech said kicking the younger mech in the helm. _

"_**HEY!**__" the three standing younglings optics grew ten sizes as they turned and saw the young yellow mech standing before them "Leave him alone! __**NOW!**__"_

"_Oh slag!" "It's Sunstreaker!" "Run!" the children ran off. One of them jumped over the downed red mech and accidentally hit him in the chest with his foot._

_The red child slowly sat up and stared at his yellow twin who sat next to him as the other children ran off._

"_You could have taken them." The yellow mech said angrily as he narrowed his optics at the red mech._

"_I know…I just didn't want to cause anymore trouble." The red mech said looking away. "Seriously Sideswipe? Seriously?" the yellow mech yelled as he stood up._

_Sideswipe flinched at his brothers yelling. His brother stared to wave his arms around as he continued his rant "They all hate us! All of them! Just because you're not fighting doesn't mean anything will change! They hate us! __**Hate us**__! And they always will! Why don't you stand up for yourself and stop having me fight your battles for you!"_

_Sideswipe just narrowed his optics as he stood up and stood face plate to face plate with his brother. "I didn't ask you to help me! Excuse me for not wanting to be like you and hurt everything in sight!"_

_The yellow mech glared and pushed his brother to the ground. A tiny brawl started on the abandoned street as the two started kicking, punching and biting._

"_You're a slag tard!" "You're a fragger!" "You're ugly!" "We're twins dumb aft!"_

_The fight didn't last long as Sunstreaker was easily able to take his twin brother down. The yellow mech pinned the red mech to the ground and stared into his optics._

"_You know they all hate us Sideswipe. They hate you because you can see the future. Because all you can see are bad things. They think all you bring is doom and destruction. They hate us for our powers Sideswipe…and you know it." The yellow mech slowly got off his brother and stood off the ground as Sideswipe sat up and stared up at his twin._

"_What if I just don't tell them what I see anymore?" "It won't help. You tried that before. Because you were afraid of what they would think of you. Then you had to go an blab." Sunstreaker said glaring at his twin. "They know you can see the future now and if something bad happens…they'll blame you for not warning them. But if you do tell they'll hate you for predicting doom coming their way. Doesn't matter which way you go."_

_Sideswipe just brought his knees closer to his chest plating and stared at the ground as he hugged his legs. "Come on." Sunstreaker said not looking at his twin "Creator wants us home."_

_The red twin watched as his yellow twin walked away from him and got further and further. Not even looking back once to see if the other was following._

"_I'm not telling them anymore…" Sideswipe whispered. "I don't want to be known as the monster who predicts doom."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Has he revealed Sideswipe's location yet?" the grey mech asked as he walked down to the brig with the light blue femme.

"No he has not." The femme said shaking her head as she carried a data pad in one hand and a data pen in the other.

"Then I guess we try and force it out of him again." The grey mech said with a grin which sent chills through the femme's body.

"Sir? If I may comment-" the femme stopped mid sentence as the grey mech glared back at her with a look that said 'Say a word…and I'll kill you.' "N-never mind sir."

The grey mech just smiled and soon the two reached the cell that kept there prisoner at bay. Inside the cell a yellow mech with large dents and scratches, burns and other injuries stand with his wrists chained to the wall over his head and his ankles weighed down by energon chains that had hard to lift steel balls attached to the end of the chain.

"Sunstreaker, you could end all this now." The mech said as he opened the cell door and walked in with the femme trailing behind him. "Just tell us where Sideswipe is and we'll let you go and get you fully recovered."

The yellow mech just stand there and glared at the grey mech "Frag off Longarm." He said angrily.

The grey mech just shook his head. "Guess we do this the hard way again." He said before turning to the femme "Moonracer, get the electrical wires and bring the level of voltage up."

The femme nodded with a frown as she walked over to a metal table in the cell that had all sorts of torture devices resting on it. How could an Autobot do such a thing to another?

Longarm was a horrible mech who was now the temporary leader. The small band of Autobots that had received Optimus's message was now under Longarm's command and could not stand against him.

Longarm was nearly as powerful as Optimus and he had a watch on them all. If they ever betrayed them…he'd kill them.

Even though Longarm had threatened them all with that some mechs still went against him. But they had been offlined the second they spoke against him. _'Oh Powerglide…'_ the femme put down her data pad and pen on the table and grabbed the electrical wires and walked towards Sunstreaker and sticking the wires to parts of his body.

Moonracer remembered one mech who had escaped alive though. He was the only reason this torture was happening to Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe. The one who got away and somehow escaped Longarm's wrath. But that was why they were looking for him now. The only clue they had to Sideswipe's where abouts were that he had been found by a human woman and was now in hiding with her.

They could not find his energy signature or what he had chosen as alt mode. But Longarm theorized that since Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were brothers that Sunstreaker would know where the mech in hiding was. But Sunstreaker wasn't saying anything.

Moonracer soon finished attaching all the wires and looked the yellow mech in the optics "I'm sorry…" she whispered before backing away and grabbed a small remote like device. She turned a red knob on the device that made the power of the voltage that would be sent through Sunstreaker go higher.

The femme handed Longarm the device and the grey mech stared at Sunstreaker for what seemed like forever. He spoke "I'll ask again. Where is Sideswipe?"

"I'll say again…I'm not-GAH!" the yellow mech tried to suppress a scream as a high level of electricity was sent through his body. Once the electricity stopped Sunstreaker nearly fell to the floor. If it was for the energon chains that supported his arms…he would of.

"Stop playing this game Sunstreaker. Tell me where he is." Longarm said as he turned the power of the electricity three levels higher. Moonracer's optics widened as she saw this. She wanted to stop Longarm but she knew she couldn't. It would mean death.

"I-I'm n-not g-gonna-" a loud scream went through the Autobot base as Sunstreaker felt the electricity run through his body. He wasn't going to tell. He would never let Longarm get the satisfaction that he won.

Moonracer just watched in horror. She had to hold back a gasp as she saw Longarm bring up the level of the electricity and heard Sunstreaker's scream get louder.

"Longarm sir!" Moonracer yelled over the screaming. Longarm stopped the electricity from going into Sunstreaker and the yellow mech's knees gave out as he did so and heavy panting was heard in the small cell.

"What is it?" the mech asked angrily glaring at her. Moonracer gulped before saying "I-if you keep doing that you might kill him. Y-you want to know where Sideswipe is right? Maybe we should find another method!"

Silence hit the air. A scary long silence. Longarm threw the remote like device at Moonracer and she somehow was able to catch it "Sir?"

"I suppose you're right. I have other methods of getting him to talk that we haven't tried." The mech said looking the yellow mech over. "Get the medic down here to fix any…major damage. Sunstreaker needs to be ready for his torture later." Longarm said with a grin before exiting the cell "Don't be long Moonracer." After a few nano-clicks he was out of sight.

Moonracer put the device that controlled the electricity down on the table and walked up to Sunstreaker as she started to remove the wires from his body.

"T-thanks." He stuttered with a smile. Moonracer didn't smile back which made him frown. "W-what's wrong?"

"I hate seeing you get hurt." She said. "Look what he's doing to you."

"S-so he injured m-me. M-messed up m-my paint job b-big deal." Sunstreaker stuttered out with a grin.

"Big deal?" Moonracer tried not to yell. "You use to **hate** people messing with your paint job! You use to freak!"

"For once…n-now's not the time to f-freak about my paint job…o-oddly enough that's coming from me. I t-tried to offline Longarm before but I have to a-admit…he can kick everyone in t-this base aft. But I'm not letting him get t-to Sideswipe." The yellow mech said as Moonracer removed the last wire. He flinched slightly as an after shock of electricity danced in his spark.

"Y-you're not g-going to tell either…r-right?" he said turning his head slowly toward Moonracer. She just looked at him with a frown before brining her face closer to his and kissing his cheek "Right."

Everyone had guessed that Sunstreaker knew where Sideswipe was…but no one would ever guess that Moonracer did too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We should have told them sooner." Carly said as she sat on the hood of Sideswipe's vehicle mode. The two sit in the garage discussing the current situation.

"I know." Sideswipe said silently. "Look…" Carly started "I know you're afraid of what people will think of you because of you're…power…but we should have told them sooner. You said Optimus was this kind caring leader. I'm sure he would have rewarded you for telling him about this in advance rather then not telling him."

"Yeah I know…but…" Sideswipe cut himself off "But what?" Carly asked raising an eyebrow.

"…When I had the vision I had this nagging voice in my head that said 'Don't tell them…or it'll mean their doom'. It wasn't just because I was afraid…it was because…I had a feeling."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_He felt old. Not old old…just older. Not the right age. Where was he? His vision was blurry. He could see others fighting but couldn't tell who or what they were. He soon heard some one yell "Kid! Move!"_

_But it was too late. He felt them. The claws go into his back and out his chest plating. Right through his spark chamber. 'Oh Primus…' he felt energon oozing out of him and the searing pain that blinded him._

"_The penalty for betraying me…is death." He heard the mech who had stabbed him say. "You've deserved this for awhile now you foolish mech."_

_He felt the claws rip out of him and he hit the ground with a thud. He saw his own energon leak out of him and stain the ground. _

_He heard a few more sounds. Like weapons going off and yelling. He soon heard voices next to him._

"_Oh Primus!" "Kid! Kid speak to me!" he couldn't make out the voices or the faces. Everything he heard was muffled and his vision remained blurry. _

_He felt himself slowly offlineing. He felt metal hands touch his wound and he flinched from the touch. He felt some one trying to repair him but…he knew it wouldn't work…he was already gone._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Sideswipe sat up on the berth as soon as his optics had flicked on and screamed as loud as he could. He stopped once a digital drawing pad hit him in the forehead. He eyed his surroundings and realized he was in his room…him and his brothers._

"_Slag it Sideswipe!" he turned and saw his brother glaring at him from the other berth. "Can we get through one solar cycle without you waking up and screaming?"_

"_S-sorry." The red mech whispered as he rubbed his helm where the drawing pad had hit. "Better be." Sunstreaker said before turning the other direction and lying back down._

"_Sunny?" Sideswipe said looking at his brother "Sunny." He said again after a few nano-clicks had passed. "__**Sunny!**__"_

"_What?" Sunstreaker yelled as he sat up and glared at his brother again. "Can I-" "No" the yellow mech lye back down._

"_You don't even know what I was going to-" "You were going to ask if you could sleep in my berth with me. I said no. Not again." Sunstreaker finished._

"_You read my processor didn't you?" Sideswipe asked a little annoyed. "No I just know you were going to ask that. You always do." _

"_So can I?" "No."_

"_But-" Sunstreaker groaned "If I let you will you shut up and go back to recharge?" he asked. Sideswipe smiled "Yes!" he jumped off his berth and climbed onto his brothers and lye next to him facing the opposite direction._

_A few minutes of silence before "Hey Sunny?" "What now?" Sunstreaker asked angrily._

"_I'm not sure if the dream I just had…was really a dream." Sunstreaker knew he wouldn't be able to recharge unless he talked to his brother about this for a few cycles._

"_What do you mean?" the yellow mech asked not even sitting up or looking at his brother. "I mean I don't think it was a dream…I think it was a vision." Sideswipe explained._

"_No it was a dream. This has happened before Sideswipe remember? It's always a dream." Sunstreaker informed his future seeing brother._

"_Yeah but this time it was different. Usually when I have dreams I'm young…I'm the same age I am at the time when I have the dream. But in this one…I was older and…and I actually felt the pain this time." Sideswipe explained. Nano-clicks passed. Those nano-clicks turned into cycles. Why wasn't Sunstreaker responding?_

"_Sunny?" Sideswipe sat up and looked at his brother. He was in recharge. He had completely ignored him. Sideswipe didn't dare wake his twin. He just lye back down and stare at the ceiling. No recharge was gained that night._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_He spotted the purple and blue femme sitting on their balcony. She was doing that meditating stuff. She was such a calm and peaceful femme. Never believed in war or violence. She was hated though. Not because she was peaceful or hated war…it was because she had created the twins. Twins with powers no one had seen before. People had told her to offline the two but she refused. _

_She didn't care that others hated her. If they hated her than they hated her. It was their choice to like or hate._

"_Sideswipe." The femme spoke without even opening her optics or even getting out of her meditation pose. "What is troubling you my spark child?" she asked with a smile not even looking at the child._

_Sideswipe slowly came out from around the corner and slowly walked up to his creator "Isn't it to early for this?" he asked._

"_No, it is not. To you maybe but to me it seems like I have started late." Sideswipe never could really get what she was trying to say. "Sit next to me. Meditate with me."_

_The red bot hesitated but slowly sat down next to his creator and got in the same pose as her. Crossed his legs and put his pointer and thumb servo together and placed his hands on his knees. He shut his optics and waited before saying "Creator-"_

"_Sideswipe remember what I told you…" the femme started "don't call me creator. Call me by my name." _

"_But weren't we told that is a sign of disrespect?" Sideswipe asked opening one optic. "Yes but we do not follow the rules of the aristocrat bots now do we?" she asked with a smile. Sideswipe smiled back. "Now, call me by my name."_

"_Okay…Slipstream…" he said but remained silent after that. "Aren't you going to tell me what is troubling you?" Slipstream asked. _

"_You won't fall asleep like Sunstreaker did will you?"_

_Slipstream chuckled "Of course not dear."_

_Sideswipe remained silent for a few nano-clicks. The two just sat there before the child broke the silence again "I had a weird dream last night. But I don't think it was a dream. I think it was…a vision." He hesitated in saying the last part. _

"_A vision?" Slipstream questioned. "Yeah." Sideswipe responded before his creator could say anything he continued on "I know you're going to say I've said this before but this time…it was different."_

"_How so?"_

"_This time I was older. Other times I was the age I was now. But this time I wasn't and this time I actually felt the pain." The child explained._

"_The pain? What kind of pain?" Slipstream asked not even moving a servo._

"_I got stabbed and I felt it…the claws…the energon coming out of me…everything." Sideswipe said remembering the dream that could have been a possible vision. He started to shake._

_Slipstream didn't move. Not even to comfort her child. "It is possible that this dream was a vision. That is good."_

_Sideswipe's optics opened and widened. He turned to his creator. Has she no sympathy? "Good? How is it good? If it's real I could go offline and-"_

_Slipstream put a finger on Sideswipe's mouth to get him to stop. She opened her optics and stare at him "We all go offline at some point. You saw your own death but can't predict when it will happen. Who knows why you went offline in your vision. Maybe you were just in a simple fight…or helping some one and you gave your own spark to save them." The femme explained as she removed her finger from the child's mouth. _

"_Others think of your powers as a curse and fear them." Slipstream continued. 'I do too.' Sideswipe kept this to himself though. He had a feeling Slipstream already knew he felt this way._

"_But your visions are a gift. A wonderful gift. Do not fear them. You have possibly just seen yourself going offline. Accept it as your destiny. When you are older don't sit around and wait to go offline. Go out and make something of yourself. Live a grand life and gain from it."_

_Sideswipe could only understand half of what his creator was trying to tell him. Why wasn't she like normal creators and say everything would be okay and give him a hug?_

"_Right…yeah…I understand." Sideswipe said standing up "You will one day." Slipstream said with a smile. _

_Sideswipe was about to walk away before his creator grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She sat him in her lap and put her arms around him and rested her head on the top of his helm._

"_You're young. You won't get it yet. But one day you will get the meaning of my words. Love your powers. Do not hate or fear them. We can not be around forever. I will not be around forever. When that time in my life comes…protect your brother."_

_Sideswipe kind of didn't want to talk about his creator going offline but he had the nagging feeling to ask something. "Sunstreaker is always protecting me. Shouldn't you be saying this to him?"_

_Slipstream remained silent before saying "You will be strong. Maybe one day stronger than your brother. One day it will be you protecting him. When that time comes remember our talk and remember that I love you." She said kissing the top of the child's helm before letting him go._

_Sideswipe stood up off her lap and looked at her confused before just simply nodding and walking back inside. But before he could he heard her say "Sideswipe, find Sunstreaker. Tell him to come see me. I have to discuss some…future events with him." She said before closing her optics again and going back to meditating._

_Sideswipe just stared at his creator's backside for a few nano-clicks before retreating inside the house. She said one day he'd get what she said…but he wondered. _

_When would that day come? _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_That night Slipstream went offline…and no one could figure out why._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**There was another part I wanted to add to this chapter but I like the ending of this chapter so I'll end it here. Feel free to now throw stuff at me! So yes this chapter explains my version of the '07 movie Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's past. I can just imagine their creator as a hippie and I don't know why and yes I named her after the female Starscream clone from TFA. No she is not a Decepticon or a seeker. But I like the name 'Slipstream' so I named Sideswipe's and Sunny's creator that and gave her the same paint job. Also Sunny not carrying about his paint job! GASP! That's a first. Also yes its Longarm…was almost Ultra Magnus but no it's Longarm and if you watch TFA…you should know who it really is…or am I really going to make Longarm be how he is in TFA? WHO KNOWS!? I also so made a SunstreakerXMoonracer moment in this…slag it me. **

**So yes that's where Sunny has been the whole time. Poor dude. Oh and yes I have it so Sideswipe can see the future…I liked the idea so I rolled with it and if you didn't catch it (it was a small hint I gave) Sunstreaker's power is that he can read minds (or processors in this case) I love giving twins powers it's just fun. So until next chapter and yes I will show what's going on in the TFA verse next chapter okay?**


	9. Of Sparks and Organics

**Dudes! I just realized! It's almost the first year anniversary since I started this story!...Should we celebrate? Though I don't know how we would. Wonder if I should make a side story to celebrate a year of me writing this story…but what would I write then?**

**Any who yes chapter nine! Alright! Getting this story in order! So yes…at the moment not much to say but…ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**If the text is in **_this format _**it's either a flashback, thought, or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking via comm. link, a television or some one talking on the telephone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story.**

**Universe Miracle**

**Chapter 9**

"Sister I am starting to realize something." The femme said as she sat on the large metal chair with her legs crossed. Wires hooked up to her in a variety of places. She turned so her red optics stared at the monitor where a darkened picture of her 'sister' remain.

"_What is it sister?"_ the other femme who couldn't be made out very well responded. Some static could be heard. It was a miracle that two could hear each other over some of the static.

"I think the Samuel is catching on along with his Autobot friends." The femme answered as a tiny blue mech walked up to her carry a cube full of energon. The femme took it and started to chug it down.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have told him to bring the Autobots maybe-" the tiny blue mech could not finish as an empty cube hit him and caused him to hit the floor. "Ow! You crazy bitch!"

The femme just glared down at the mech from her chair "You have no say in this matter fool."

"Yeah whatever." The mech said slowly standing up "Why didn't you tell them about me anyway? You ain't the only 'Con on this planet!"

"Because you are useless." The femme responded "They will not care about a child like you. You are of no threat to them as you are to me. Now go." The femme commanded.

The mech just glared at her before turning around and using the wheels that were basically his feet to roll away "Crazy bitch…maybe one day I'll be running this….throw her in the scrap heap." The mech mumbled as he left the dark room carrying the empty energon cube.

The femme on the monitor chuckled _"You seem to have your servos full sister."_

"That mech is trouble. But he's to weak to do anything." The other femme responded as she turned back to the monitor "Back to more important matters. I fear Samuel now knows we have no control over what happens to Bumblebee and Mikaela."

"_Sister, we have control over them. I am here you are there. If Samuel and the Autobots disobey you I can easily find their Bumblebee and this Mikaela and destroy them along with the Autobots of this universe." _The femme on the monitor responded with a grin.

"Right right." The femme ripped a few wires out of herself. Energon leaked from both her and the tube like wires. "I was listening in on Samuel through the communication device. It seems that he and the Autobots are going to go dimension traveling like us. They are going to try and build their own Universal Transporter."

"_Foolish. Earth does not have our technology. They can not pull it off."_

"I believe they can sister. Earth has some technology close to ours. The medic Ratchet can most likely use some Earth technology to engineer what he needs to build the transporter. I think we need to place a wild card in all of this just in case…you can not pull off killing Bumblebee and Mikaela or our undercover spy does not pull off **his** mission to destroy the other human allies to the Autobots." The femme said looking away from her 'sister' on the monitor and brining another monitor that surrounded her closer as she pressed some buttons on the screen.

The femme on the monitor narrowed her optics slightly but said nothing as she watched her 'sister' through the screen.

"Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes are already protected by Autobots and are with them as we speak. Our undercover spy sent other Autobots to 'protect' the other human allies and they will be taken care of later. We must stop the Autobots from building a transporter so…" the femme pushed one more button on the screen and soon a picture of a certain black mech talking to a little blonde organic came up on the screen "we need a human who is at the moment…unprotected."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam dug through his closet. He was looking for the hoodie quickly yet slowly. He wanted to buy some time for Ratchet and Ironhide but he also wanted to make the Decepticon femme believe he was rushing to find the hoodie so he could save Bumblebee and Mikaela.

Outside the house both Optimus and the other world Bumblebee sat in the drive way in the vehicle mode in an awkward silence. Bumblebee usually didn't like silence…at all.

But at the moment he was in another universe with mechs he didn't know that scared the slag out of him and right now he was with this other world Optimus Prime who was **way** different then his Prime…Bee had a right to stay silent.

"Tell me…" Bumblebee turned his attention to the truck as he heard the Prime speak "do I exist in your world?" he finished.

Bumblebee stayed silent for a few nano-clicks before responding "Yeah. You do."

"I see." Prime responded before the two returned to silence once more.

"Megatron is still alive in your world also?" "Yeah…he is…" Bumblebee missed the silence.

Prime just made a sound. Bumblebee swore he could hear the Prime mumble a hurt sounding "I see" was there a connection between the Prime and Megatron of this world?

Back in the house Sam soon found his hoodie in the over stuffed closet and ripped it out from under the other clothes and held it in front of him. What was he supposed to find?

Sam dug through the pockets of the hoodie and winced when he felt something sharp in one of the pockets. He slowly pulled it our and nearly dropped what was in his hands as he held up a piece of the All Spark. The one that had been destroyed…four years ago.

"Oh du-" the boy had no time to finish as he saw a flash of white light. Soon he saw pictures running through his mind and information he had never known. It was flooding his mind and it hurt. He soon felt a surge of energy rush through him as well.

Sam fell to his knees and held his head in pain. He gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. What was happening?

In an instant the pictures and information stopped. Sam felt no more pain and let go of his head. Half of the stuff that had entered his mind he couldn't even remember now.

He slowly stood up and leaned on the wall as he held the shard in his hand. Actually was it now even safe to hold this thing?

Sam looked around his and Mikaela's room and spotted Mikaela's reading glasses case. He rushed over to the nightstand and picked the case up and tossed the reading glasses on the bed before putting the shard in the case and closing it.

He sighed in relief. Should he or shouldn't he tell Prime about this? He turned to the mirror on the wall and stared at himself. At this moment he now looked like a wreck. Like he hadn't slept or combed his hair in days.

'_I so hope Prime don't notice.'_ Sam turned to the door as she heard something crowding outside it. It sounded like tiny voices. He couldn't make out the words. He raised an eyebrow and slowly walked over to the door.

He watched the shadows of something's he had never seen before dance under the crack in the door.

Sam slowly reached for the door knob. He gripped it before flinging open the door. His eyes widened in surprise.

Sam fell backwards as tiny robotic creatures that looked like his kitchen appliances jumped on him and held him to the ground. The glasses case Sam had been holding hit the floor with him and flew out of his hand under the bed. His hoodie also flew out of his hand and now lye on the floor next to him.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled as he tried to shove the little creatures off. He was successful at first but that was before one of the little robots that looked like a toaster aimed a mini cannon at him.

Sam stood there frozen. Who knew what these little creatures attacked with. Suddenly the little appliance bot fired and Sam got hit right in the eye with a piece of toast. "OW!" Sam yelled as he held his eye. Toast hurt!

Sam grinned though. They were all appliances that had come to life from his kitchen…so maybe. "Alright you freaky little things. Come get me!" he grinned as he jumped over a blender bot and ran out of the room to the living room. The little creatures followed him.

Sam grabbed a lamp and turned to face the little freaks. The toaster bot aimed his cannon once more and fired more toast. Sam grinned and hit the toast him with the lamp. He ran towards the toaster bot and smashed the lamp over its head.

The boy frowned as he realized this had no effect. _'Oh crap…'_ Sam guessed that beating appliance bots with other appliances would not work.

He backed away as the appliance bots moved closer. He quickly jumped over the tiny bots and headed for the door as he screamed "Optimus!" before he had even reached the door Sam could hear Prime and possibly the other Bumblebee transforming outside.

He smiled as he reached the door that lead outside and opened it. He could hear the little bots following him as he ran outside and to the drive way where Optimus and the other Bumblebee stand ready to fight.

Sam prayed his neighbors weren't outside or looking outside. He quickly ran behind Optimus and saw the little bots jump out from the house door or some of the windows and turned to the much larger mechs.

Sam grinned. Was it him or did the appliance bots look scared now? Optimus and Bumblebee blinked as they saw the tiny bots. Bumblebee transformed one of his hands into stingers and aimed at the small group of bots before firing at a few of them.

The little bots tried to dodge but they were easily hit and fell to the ground motionless. They weren't all too strong. Wasn't that hard to destroy them…well it was for Sam.

Prime just kneeled down and grabbed some of them before crushing them in his hands. These weren't Cybertrionian bots. He could sense it. They had an Earth appliance to him. He could also sense that they were just mindless drones.

Bumblebee soon took out the last appliance bot which was the bot that had hit Sam with toast earlier.

Sam came out from behind Optimus as the Prime gently grabbed a hold of a trash can lid and slowly dumped the remains of the appliance bots into the trash can. Bumblebee did so as well after he transformed his energy stinger back to a hand.

Sam sighed in relief "That was…different. Though I'm kind of thinking if Bumblebee were actually here…it could have ended up with our house on fire." Sam joked as he remembered the Bumblebee he had become friends with and tried to envision what would have happened if his Bumblebee were here right now and this would have happened. Might not have ended badly.

"Sam, what happened and why do you look so ill?" Optimus asked now noticing Sam's facial features. Sam was about to answer before he remembered the shard and ran back inside the house.

Optimus and the other world Bumblebee looked at each other confused as Sam ran back in the house.

Sam ran to his and Mikaela's room and searched the room for where the glasses case might have fallen. He looked under the bed and smiled slightly as he pulled the case out and opened it. Yep, the shard was still there.

'_I bet you brought the appliances to life didn't you?' _Guess he had to tell Prime why he looked the way he did now.

Sam slowly walked outside the house and closed the door behind him. He turned his attention to the two mechs before holding up the glasses case and opening it to reveal the All Spark shard.

Optimus's optics widened as Bumblebee crossed his arms and looked confused. "An All Spark fragment?" Prime asked. Okay now Bumblebee caught on.

"How do you…where did it…" Prime stuttered. Sam shrugged his shoulders as he closed the glasses case and held it close. "I found it in my hoodie pocket. I want to now how that Decepticon knew it was there though."

Prime nodded in agreement "Indeed. But Sam the shard does not explain why you look ill now. Were you startled by the tiny appliance bots?" Prime asked.

Sam thought about it for a second. Maybe that should be his excuse. They already were worrying about Bumblebee and Mikaela. Him seeing crazy things because of the fragment didn't need to be added to their list of worries right now.

"Um…yeah. They freaked me out when they jumped me." The boy lied. Optimus nodded slightly not really believing it but he didn't want to press Sam further.

"So now we-" Sam stopped talking mid sentence as he started to twitch. Bumblebee and Optimus both raised their optic ridges as they stared at the organic.

"Sam?" Optimus asked. With that Sam was off. The boy started saying things that both the mechs would not think he would know. He started talking about Cybertron. Things that had happened in the past things that neither mech had ever heard of and was it Optimus…or did he just hear Sam say 'Sentinel' in all that babble?

"Sam?" Optimus said hoping the boy would stop. Something was wrong. "Sam!" Prime nearly yelled. "**SAM!**"

The boy snapped back into reality. His twitching stopped and he shook his head before rubbing it in pain. "Oh man…" he mumbled.

He looked up at the two mechs who stare at him. One looked confused and the other with a stern look.

"Sam…what happened with the fragment?" Optimus asked I a stern tone.

"Nothing I-" Sam stopped as Prime narrowed his optics at him. "I…I don't know. I just grabbed it and then I started seeing these things and I…I don't know." Sam said looking at the ground.

Optimus kneeled next to the Sam and looked him over. The fragment shouldn't have had any effect on an organic. "When we meet up with Ratchet I'm having him check you and the fragment out. Understood?" Optimus asked.

Sam nodded slightly as he continued to stare at the ground. What was happening?

"He um…guys…" the two looked at the small yellow mech. Bumblebee almost said 'never mind' before shaking his head and saying "If that Decepticon femme was supposed to contact us after we got the hoodie…then why hasn't she contacted us yet?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She swam in the pool. Back and forth back and forth. It had been pretty boring these past two months.

The small girl grabbed hold of the side of the pool and looked towards her house. Her father was at work and her mother as doing a full blown clean up job on their house.

'_Probably still cleaning the kitchen.'_ The girl turned as she heard the sound of leaves rustling. It came from a bush. She slowly climbed out of the pool and grabbed her hair.

She twisted it and some water came out of her hair in the process. She let her hair fall back down her back as she walked towards the moving bush.

The young child soon stood in front of the bush and quickly pushed back the leaves and looked around. Nothing was there. She blinked in surprise and shook her head.

She backed away from the bush. She soon felt her back hit something. It felt like metal. Cold metal. The small child slowly turned her head and was about to scream but before she could something grey and tentacle like grabbed around her mouth and prevented her from screaming. The young girl struggled but could not get away as she felt the metal hands grab her arms and pull her away from the house.

Water dripped off her and onto the metal being as she was dragged away. She tried kicking back soon two more metal hands grabbed her legs and prevented her from doing so.

The being held her close to its cold metal chest. She tried to make out the being but the sun was too bright and was blinding her as it reflected off the metal being.

She was friends with a creature that was like this one. Only this creature was kidnapping her! This creature was also much smaller then her friend and cold.

The young girl felt herself hit the ground. She flinched as she felt the hot road. She looked around. The creature was gone.

Did it just take her from her home to drop her off on some road? No cars were in sight. Not a busy road.

The girl flinched once more as she heard sounds around her. She quickly got up. Water continued to drip from her hair and bathing suit. Some of the water ran down her leg and disappeared on the hot road.

She heard something behind her again. She quickly turned around and saw only a glimpse of the metal creature before everything went black. The girl hit the ground unconscious.

The metal creature stared at the girl before…transforming. Metal was replaced by a skin like material. Optics turned into human like eyes. Tentacle like metal turned into soft flowy hair on top of the helm. No metal was seen insight as the transformation was complete.

What was once a metal creature was now a naked human teenage woman. The being stared at the knocked out human child before she opened her chest area. Wires could once more be seen as the metal and robotic components hid beneath the fake skin.

The creature pulled out a white cloth and put it on. It was a white dress. Human clothing. The dress had short sleeves and stopped at the creatures 'knee caps'.

Human clothing was annoying. But it was part of the disguise. It had to be done. The creature slowly picked up the girl in her arms and turned her head as she saw a silver vehicle approach them.

The vehicle stopped and the man in the car rolled down his window and looked at the two "She okay?" he asked concerned.

The creature gave a fake smile "Yes she is alright. We had went swimming in a lake nearby." Well she at least wasn't lying about the lake. There was one close by. "My…sister…had fallen asleep. Our…brother…drove us out here but left without us."

The man smiled "Older brothers? What you gonna do with 'em?" the man asked. The creature nodded in agreement "Yes they are trouble."

"Do you two need a ride or will he-" "I doubt he will be coming back. He's done this before." The creature responded.

"Alright then. I can give you a lift" the man said as he moved his backpack off the front seat and to the back.

"Thank you sir but we were told never to get into a car with a stranger." The creature replied. It is what an actual human girl would say.

"I understand." The man said. "My name is Steve. There you know my name therefore I am not a stranger." The man joked.

The creature gave another fake smile. Humans were so annoying. "It is nice to meet you…I guess we can accept the offer." She said as she walked to the passenger side of the car.

"You can put your sister in the back so she can lay down." The man said. The creature nodded and opened the back door to the vehicle. She grabbed the backpack and put it on the car floor before placing her hostage in the back of the car.

The creature shut the door and opened the passenger door. She got into the vehicle and closed the door before buckling her seat beat.

Steve waited for the girl before taking his car out of park and driving back down the road. "You should really tell your parents about your brother doing this." He said suddenly.

"We have no parents. Our brother is raising us. Our parents…died in a fire last year." She made up an excuse. From what she studied this had happened to some organics.

"Oh, sorry for your lose." The man said looking away. "It's alright. You did not know." The creature responded.

Silence hit the air. The creature liked the silence. She didn't really want to talk to this organic anyway. She was starting to think she should have just pulled the man out of his car and took it…but then she would get the organic law enforcements looking for her. Not that they would be much trouble. She could easily take these organics down…but at the moment she had no time for distractions such as those.

"So what's your name anyway?" Steve asked. The creature held back a sigh and looked at Steve with once again a fake smile "My name?"

"Yeah your name." he responded keeping his eyes on the road.

The creature sat there for a few seconds. The car remained silent as Steve waited for her answer. The creature looked out the window before turning back to Steve and saying "My name…is Alice."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Mission Objective- Retrieval of organic close to Autobot. _

_Target- Laura Feller_

_Autobot Guardian- Ironhide_

_Mission Status- Complete/Successful_

_Return to base for further analysis._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yep…the Decepticon femme voice is not a fan character. Actually in the beginning she was but then I decided I didn't want fan characters in my story (only one fan character has been in my story and she was back in chapters three and four and only as a cameo because one of the readers of this story guessed something that was hinted in this story) any who I wanted to fan characters so I then decided to make Starscream's femme clone have a movie verse counterpart and then she was going to be the Decpeticon voice…but I decided against that after I had seen the new Transformers movie and I for some reason have grown to like that Alice chick so yes…she was the woman behind the voice.**

**Any of you expect it to be her? Also who is her sister? Can you figure it out? Oh and if you have seen the new Transformers movie you might be able to guess who Alice's little lackey is. Well…TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
